Royal Love
by muserley274
Summary: Family is power. Hayley and Klaus both find the said power in each other when Hayley's route unexpectedly crosses Klaus', and they travel to New Orleans together, only to unravel more power, drama, trauma and love. A Klayley Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Hayley's POV

I placed the brush down on the table as I took a look at my freshly made hair. I fixed the collar of my black shirt and rubbed my lips against each other. My eyes met the bouquet of flowers prepared beforehand. I sighed and picked up my car keys. Today was the one year anniversary of my parents death. It was the reminder of the worst day of my life. Apart from that unfortunate event, my life was nearly perfect...

I'm not normal, not even remotely. You see, I'm a banshee. A weeping woman. I don't just weep though. And quite contrary to popular belief, I don't only use my voice for warning people about an upcoming death. Death is inevitable, and if my only power was to state the obvious well, that would be a waste of power.

I do not believe in sirens but for all I know, they can exist. I mean, if a banshee can, why not? I am supposedly one of the last of my kind. Adopted as a baby, I never knew who my birth parents were. I didn't need to anyway, I had the best parents in the world. The reason why I mentioned sirens is that most people don't know that a banshee can do all that they attribute to sirens, and even more. I can hypnotize with my voice, lure people into doing things, I can scream and break glasses, I can make people bleed to death through their ears, though I haven't tried. My voice is more powerful than any sword or dagger.

But the voice has its disadvantages. I hear dead people. They communicate with me. You might think this is cool but unfortunately, not so. At five years old the voices made me nearly go mad. My father searched the world and finally a woman in Egypt gave me a cure. She made me a potion I drink once a day to keep me sane and block the voices. Initially dad used to order the ingredients from Egypt but as he grew more informed in the area, he started finding the ingredients right here, in LA. My parents had understood what I am quite difficultly, but never backed away. My sister, their biological daughter, dislikes me passionately. She says and I quote "You're a monster, you deserve no love yet you get attention just as much as I do, sometimes even more". I love her and really wish she could feel the same way.

I'm from a wealthy family in LA. I'm quite popular at school. I sing well so I'm in the school choir, I am weirdly athletic (something I cannot relate to my banshee traits) so I'm the head cheerleader, I'm good at my studies and very outgoing, so I'm the head of student council. These achievements seem to annoy my older sister Alison even more. Its not like I asked for any of it.

My sister's anger towards me grew after my parents death. They died on the day of my graduation. Coming from France, they were risking missing my graduation ceremony because the place had arrived late. So when my dad drove extra fast to reach me on time...bam... The car crash that left a mark on me that made me hate myself for a good six months.

I became more accepting of my fate after I stopped drinking the potion and communicated with my parents. They told me it wasn't my fault. They forgave me. So I forgave myself.

Today, 12 months since that dreadful day, I was going to visit them at the graveyard, unaware of how drastically my life would change. I calmly sat between the two gravestones and placed the flowers. Breathing in, I tried to find peace. Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice who'd become familiar very soon spoke up. "Hayley Marshall?" He asked. I turned around to meet the stranger. He was handsome, blonde and most probably British. "Klaus Mikaelson. Been looking forward to meeting you" As I shook his stone cold hand he gave me a little self confident smirk, and further deepened my confusion.

KLAUS' POV- 2 Weeks ago

"You do not understand Rebekah!" I roared. She shut her eyes and walked away. Elijah shook his head disapprovingly. "What Elijah? Don't you see? Marcel has everything I have ever wanted" Elijah nodded and stepped towards me. "You will not accomplish anything by acting as his friend while you're with him and taking out all the anger on Rebekah. Be smart and logical Niklaus" I rolled my eyes and slammed my hands on the table. "Tell me then, oh noble brother, how can I use logic to defeat Marcel?" Elijah smirked and pushed a folder towards me. "Who is Marcel's biggest enemies?" "the witches?" I suggested. "Think more drastically" "the wolves?" "the wolves" "What good are a bunch of wolves who can't even turn human to communicate with in the first place?" I roared. Why was he wasting my time. "All they need is a leader Niklaus" "Their royalty was killed, long gone. He even killed the banshee mother" "She was their queen" I nodded "My point exactly. He killed any potential leader-" "Firstly, Marcel did no such thing. We all know he wasn't involved" "The wolves don't think so" "Thats because the witches are bitches, if you dont mind me saying" Elijah replied sternly. "That Devereaux girl cats the spell on the whole lot of them because of her failed relationship with the wolf boy. Vampires simply killed the leaders because they were under attack. The witches, Niklaus, were the ones who started this" "Well I wont tell this story to a group of wolves who'd never believe me" "Its not them you have to persuade"

Elijah eyes the folder and I opened it. Photos of a young, brunette, beautiful girl lay inside, alongside a descriptive profile analysis. "A girl?" "the girl" he corrected. "Who is this Hayley Marshall?" "She is the only survivor, the daughter of their king". My eyebrows raised as I started laughing in joy. "Does she-" "She knows nothing. Not even that she's a wolf". I smiled and picked her photo up. "Her adoptive parent were killed in a car crash recently. She has no bonds left. This is our chance Niklaus. Lets use the wolves to win back power in our own city"

After finding out more details about her whereabouts, I was finally en route to LA. It was the day of her parents death and Elijah said she'd be at the cemetery, hopefully alone.

Hayley's POV- Present day

"Who are you?" I asked in suspicion. Klaus' smile widened. "I just told you" "I mean what do you want from me" "I have come here to tell you about your real parents, and who you truly are". I felt like a bucket of cold water was splashed on me. I took in quick, deep breaths. "Ridiculous" "Not really. I am coming from New Orleans, the place of your origin". I shut my eyes. "Why should I believe you?" "Because you want to know, and I have no reason to lie." "What are you?" I asked. He stared at me suspiciously. "Are you like me?" I corrected my question. "I am half like you but, cooler, one might say" "So you're half banshee?" "Banshee? I'm not a- are you a banshee?" I nodded as a tear slid of me cheek, which I wiped away instantly. "No, little girl. I'm not a banshee. You must have taken that from your mother. I am, on the other hand, a werewolf" "what?" Klaus sighed. "Theres no way around this. Hayley Marshall you are a werewolf. The daughter of werewolf royalty and the next queen and your people need you"

thanks for all the lovely reviews on the little wolf and the hybrid :) hope you enjoy Royal Love as well. Leave a review please!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ridiculous" I hissed, to which Klaus chuckled. "What exactly is, ridiculous?" "You and what you're saying. Werewolves, from what I've read, turn to wolves once a month due to the full moon. Nothing like that has ever happened to me" "What you have read is true, except you have to become a werewolf first" I raised my eyebrows "As far as I know its something genetic" "Which isn't triggered unless you take a life". "Then I have no reason to fear you, tonight isn't the full moon, so far I'm stronger-" "If only" Klaus began with a smirk "If only I was simply a wolf. I'm half werewolf and half vampire." "Yeah sure you are. Its sunny outside. You'd burn and turn into ashes. Besides, I doubt vampires actually-" suddenly his face transformed and he showed off his fangs. The sudden revelation made me scream and him throw his hands to his ears in pain. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled. I took a deep breath. "Banshee, I might remind you" I whispered, still shocked.

Then it hit me. I knew what he was. "Dear lord. I've read about you. You're the evil hybrid". "You seem to have read about everything but never met anything" I nodded. I remembered reading about him perfectly.

Flashback  
"Ridiculous" I snapped at the computer screen. Alison, who had just walked in eyed me suspiciously. "What is?" She questioned me, acting as if she didn't care. "This is. It says here that a creature called the Hybrid exists, that its the mixture of a vampire and a werewolf." "And?" "Its ridiculous because firstly, I doubt that either of those creatures exist, secondly even if they do they're enemies. How can one be a part of both sides? Ridiculous" Alison rolled her eyes and slammed herself on the couch, her legs folded on one another. "If the screaming monster exists why can't they.? You're the one whose ridiculous..."

Present day

"You, you're powerful" Klaus nodded with a proud face. "So you're tell me in order to become a werewolf I have to kill someone?" Klaus nodded while I shook my head in return. "Not gonna happen" "Thats what they all say darling" Klaus replied sarcastically."but we'll see eventually. What's important now is to get you to New Orleans and introduce you to the society you truly belong"

I walked in through the house door, Klaus following closely behind me. "Nice house, pretty big" I nodded and beckoned him after me to my bedroom. "You know I could wait outside, there's no need to invite me to your bedroom...unless you need an excuse" I threw him an angry look "I'm inviting you inside because I don't want to attract attention" "Whose attention?" Before I could answer, the door of my bedroom opened. "Who is this?" Alison demanded with a smirk. "Nobody" I answered before Klaus could intervene. "Sure he is...why are you packing your suitcase?" She asked and I rolled my eyes. "Alison I have some business to attend to. Let it go for once" She raised her hands in surrender. While she turned to leave she came to a sudden halt, as if she remembered something. "I saw Tom at school today. He asked about you". She announced without turning to face me, and left.

"Tom?" Klaus asked curiously. "None of your business" I snapped. "Listen Ms. Positive, we have a long flight ahead of us, lets be nice to each other" He said sarcastically. I sighed and nodded. "You're probably right. Anyway I'm all set." I muttered as I zipped my suitcase and picked it up. "Let me get that for you" Klaus offered as he extended his hand "Not necessary. I carried my stuff before you came along, I sure as hell can now as well" I passed by him out the door and down the stairs, leaving him staring from behind.

I sat by the window and enjoyed the clouds as Klaus read a magazine carefully. I slowly tilted my face towards him and analyzed his face. He had a beautiful face indeed. He was handsome and clearly aware of it. He suddenly turned his face towards mine and I turned away with a blush. "Were you staring at me?" "I was reading the magazine" "I'm sure you were".

I folded my legs impatiently. "How long left?" "Stop being so immature. We'll get there when we get there" he snapped. I felt scolded. I raised my knees to my chest and leaned on the airplane wall. "You're on a plane not on your sofa" Klaus warned me. I left my legs down and turned towards him. "Whats up with you and being rude?" "Well I'm rude and I admit it. Its who I am. Unlike you who-" Before he could finish, the seat belt announcement was made. I threw him an angry look and clicked my seatbelt shut. He rolled his eyes and sat up.

I dragged my suitcase behind me. Klaus walked as if he owned the town, spreading power with each step. A tall, pale man came across us and smiled and Klaus. "Niklaus, you're finally here. Oh, and You must be Hayley Marshall". He asked with his hand pointed towards me, waiting for me to shake it. I smile and did so. "Yes. That would be me. And you are?" "Elijah. My brother" Klaus interrupted. "You'll continue your introduction in the car. Enough wasting time" "you cant tell me what to do" "Sure I cant" "Niklaus" Elijah interrupted warningly. "Yes, Niklaus, listen to your big brother". I snapped and walked ahead of the other two.

I walked into my hotel room and lay on the cold bed. I had no idea what I got myself into, but I was keen to find out. I shut my eyes to sleep, but his annoying face haunted my brain. I sat up and sighed. I hated Klaus Mikaelson. I hated him and his stupid beautiful face. He was so rude and so stupid. I hated him.

But I still saw his face when I shut my eyes.

A knock on the door woke me up. Assuming its room service or cleaning, I opened the door in my nightgown. He stood in front of me with an annoying smirk, eyeing me from head to toe. I pulled my arms to my chest. "What are you doing here?" "I came to pick you up. I'll be taking you to meet some people" "What people?" "No one unless you turn into a werewolf" I rolled my eyes. "I'm not killing anyone. If you know any other way I'm more than interested" Klaus slammed his hand on the door and walked in, shutting it behind him. His face was suddenly opposite mine and very close. Klaus had slammed me against the wall. "There is no other way. You will kill" I looked into his eyes. They looked very weird. We were so close our breaths were making out. I pulled my chin up. "Are you trying to hypnotise me?" "Am I failing?" I nodded and he backed off. "You are immune to my compulsion...are you on vervain?" I shook my head. "I guess you can't make me your bitch after all. Now get out" Klaus opened his mouth to talk but gave up and soon left. I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. Immune?

With a map from the hotel reception in one hand, I started wandering the streets of New Orleans. The city was magnificent and the people were very warm. I sat down at a bar and enjoyed a drink. I was in peace, even though I was a complete stranger to the place. Suddenly I heard a familiar name that immediately attracted my attention.

"They saw Klaus come to Town with a new girl. Seems to be human" "Have you seen her?" "No. But if she is human, she could be a new romantic interest for our ex king" I sat up in worry. "Why else would Klaus need a human" one suggested. I placed some money on the counter and hurried out. At the door I bumped into a taller man. "You?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows, unfamiliar with him. "You're Mikaelson's girl". He released his fangs and I stepped back and dodged from his grip.

I ran away, as fast as I could. I was being followed by a group of vampires. I tried to get my phone out of my bag but it got slammed against the floor. Unable to pick it up, I continued running. By now I had entered the forest and hardly saw my way. It was too much. I felt an arm grab me which made me stop. I was surrounded. I took a deep breath. "Get away from me before its too late" "We know what Klaus' up to. We don't want him to get the power. He hurts us and we hurt him back" I had no other choice.

I screamed and screamed. My voice caused them pain, but not strong enough for me to run away. They were too strong and resistive. I remembered a stronger voice usage, but the results were obvious. "Get her" one man hissed. I knew it was too late.

They fell like dominoes, one by one, blood splashing from their ears and noses. One bled from his eye as well. I stood surrounded by them in shock. I had no idea what shock I was actually expecting.

The pain was excruciating. I felt my bones break. I couldn't breathe. My skin ached, my body fought the pain. I felt someone hug me from behind. "It'll be alright love, I got you" I was still crying in pain. He shushed me but I was still crying. I felt him pick me up.

Reviews please :) I hope you enjoy this story as well :) thanks for all the nice reviews, dont forget to leave new ones! :)


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes burst open. I was gripping on a white cloth of some sort. I slowly lift my head up to see it was a bed sheet. I exhaled shakily and felt a hand stroke my arm. Looking up, I understood my head was on Klaus' lap. I sat up quickly feeling awkward. "Where are we?" I asked immediately. "My house. Couldn't take a newly turned werewolf to the hotel room". I shut my eyes and sighed. "I can't believe it. How-" "you killed people" "they were already dead" "vampires, non vampires. You killed them after all." I tear slid down my face and I turned away to conceal it. "Oh you showed your true colours tonight little wolf. Theres no need to hide now" I stood up and eyed him angrily. "How will you punish me?" "Punish you?" "I killed vampires" Klaus started laughing. "For a minute there I thought this was taking a sexual direction. Why should I punish you? You killed those who'd kill you if you hadn't. I couldn't care less." I nodded thankfully and took a Few steps around the same spot. "You got what you wanted. What's next?" Klaus stood up as well and stood opposite me. "Don't try to simplify the situation you're in love. Let it out. I remember the first time I turned. I didn't expect it either. I tried to turn you under controlled situations to prevent that. You wouldn't listen" "Well forgive me if listening to you doesn't always seem to be the right thing to do" Klaus sighed impatiently. "You're hungry. Lets feed you" "I'm not a child" "of course not. You're a 19 year old woman". Klaus replied sarcastically

I gulped down the whole plate of spaghetti in front of me along with the salad and the drinks. Klaus watched me carefully as he drank blood from a goblet. "You know, drinking it from a fancy cup doesn't make it any less disgusting" "Neither does using a fork and knife when you're eating like an animal" he snapped momentarily. I rolled my eyes and drank some wine. "I think I'm fine now. I'll be getting home" I said as I stood up. "Sure. I'll walk you to the hotel". I would tell him I didn't need his protection, but after what happened I wasn't strong enough to protect myself. I nodded and we walked out.

"Who is Tom?" Klaus asked suddenly. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "If you must know. Tom was my boyfriend until a few weeks ago. He's older than me, studies with my sister." "You two are still in love" "I never loved him. I tried to but...he was so kind, but I guess kind isn't my kind." I explained with a soft laugh. Klaus smiled at me. I stared at that smile till it faded away. It was a real smile, not a sarcastic one filled with rudeness. I shut my eyes and turned away. Klaus did the same. We got to the hotel door. "I don't have to come up. If you are ok with going up on your own" I knew where this was going and but had no idea why. "It'd be nice if you did" I muttered. Klaus nodded with a smirk.

We were at my room door. I pulled the card out and opened the door. The bed reflected in both our eyes. I tried to fight it, to push it away but it seemed impossible. I turned towards him and he pulled me to him. The door got slammed and I felt my feet depart the floor. I was in his arms, my legs tightly wrapped around him. He ripped my shirt off and his lips were all over me. I pulled his hair and revealed his neck, kissing it I made him growl with pleasure. We were on the floor, on the tables, against the wall and finally on the bed.

"You were right. You are a woman" he hissed as he pulled himself off from me and lay on the bed by me. I inhaled deeply and pulled my hair away from my face. "This was a mistake" I muttered as I pulled my bra back on. "A ridiculous mistake" "you love that word don't you" Klaus chuckled. I grabbed his pants and threw them on him. "I think you should leave" "What?" "Just get out Niklaus, before this is anymore awkward" Klaus rolled his eyes and dressed up. I opened the hotel door. He stopped at the door and leaned into my ear. "That was exquisite little wolf, but don't get over yourself. It was just sex"

I slammed the door on him and yelled angrily. How could I have been so stupid? A moment of weakness, a moment of passion. A moment of clear regret. It wasn't simple. I felt a knot inside me. I wanted to be happy but I was too selfish to allow myself. I was falling for a sociopath.

It had been three days since I last saw Klaus. I walked into his house and sat myself down among the others. He had organized a meeting with all his allies and asked the little wolf to be present as well. I looked up at Elijah who gave me a smile. I nodded and smiled back. He sat down next to me. "Good morning Ms Marshall" "Yes. Good morning" A blonde girl interrupted. I looked at her, expecting an explanation for her sudden interruption. "Rebekah. Rebekah Mikaelson" She introduced herself. I nodded and shook her hand. "You're?" "Klaus' wife" she replied. I felt like I fell off a cliff. All my insides got crushed and my heart stopped beating in shock. "Klaus is married?" I asked with a husky voice. "No she's simply being amusing. Rebekah is our sister" Elijah explained. "Oh thank god" I whispered and they both stared at me suspiciously. "I meant I wouldn't want any woman to have that fate" Rebekah nodded, suspicion still in her eyes. Klaus walked in and gave me a sarcastic smile, before commencing his speech.  
The meeting was introductory. I met witches like Sophie Devereux and other vampires who wanted to support Klaus. Apparently Klaus' rule was a tolerant one, respecting all species. I liked that idea.

I stood up to leave, giving Klaus a slight smile. He nodded and turned away, something that caught me off guard. I was going to leave, honestly I was, but his treatment got me carrying myself to his side. I folded my arms and stood by him and he slowly turned around to see what he already knew was behind him. "How may I help you?" "I want to meet the werewolves" "Not tonight" "Why not?" "You can't as long as they are werewolves. On the night of the full moon-" "that's in three weeks!" I exclaimed in fury. Klaus sighed and rolled his eyes "tomorrow night then"

I walked out in anger. He was ignoring me. We had spent a night together only a few days ago and now he was annoyed by me. I opened the map I had and picked a cafe to go to. "So, young lady, what are you up to?" Asked Rebekah and I slowly turned towards her. "I'm hungry" "Oh, theres this great cafe...you use a map?" "I'm new here" She rolled her eyes and snatched the map "I was going to tell you yo go the one circled. Good taste girl" She commented. I nodded and took back the map. "Thanks"

I walked inside the cafe with a grin. It had a true New Orleans atmosphere. I sat down at a table and read through the menu. Unwillingly, I started overhearing a conversation behind me. I should have know better after the last encounter with the vampires, but I had a sharp ear. "Davina this is your one night out, just eat whatever you feel like but choose fast" The girl sighed and picked a spaghetti bolognese. "I hate this. I want to go out more often" "I am trying to protect you" "I know, I'm sorry". I smiled. The guy was sure overprotective. As I was deep in thought the voice of the waiter startled me. "Excuse me?" I hissed "this table is reserved" I sighed and nodded "Where may I take a seat then?" "I apologies, all our seats have been taken" I stood up with an annoyed growl. "I was looking forward to eat here" "We might have a table freeing up soon, but it might take too long" I sighed and took a few steps before a familiar voice stopped me.

"Please, join us. You're clearly new in town and we don't want to leave our guests displeased" the man who talked to the girl suggested. I smiled to them "Besides, you should try their Spaghetti Bolognese" the girl added. My smile widened. This was the first time someone was nice to me for no reason in this town. I slowly sat by them. We started chit-chatting momentarily.

One thing led to the other and soon enough I found myself on the dance floor. I danced all my anger and stress out, something I hadn't done in a while. Davina was extremely nice and we became friends in mere seconds. As we returned to our table I noticed a blonde girl sitting at my ex table. I gave her a soft smile but she turned her eyes away. I guess not everyone's that outgoing.

I was so deep in laughter that I hadn't noticed Rebekah who stood upon our heads. Davina's face expression strengthened all of a sudden. "Hayley? What are you doing here?" I coughed and cleared my throat. "I, I told you I'd be here. Guys this is Rebekah, Rebekah this is Davina and...Oh my God I didn't catch your name" I announced in shock. He smiled "I thought I told you, my name is-" "Marcel Gerard Hayley. His name is Marcel Gerard"

My eyes slowly moved to Rebekah's. Fear and shock took over me. I remembered where I last heard that name...

Flashback to earlier that day:

"Marcel Gerard, our common problem. He is ruling New Orleans right now and seems to have a secret weapon none of us know about. We need to be careful. He's powerful and his men are loyal. We must find a way to remove him from power, without bringing him any harm. You know about my history with him. He is, in some sense, family" Klaus explained. "But he's also a dangerous dick who hurts the witches. We cant do magic, the one thing that makes us who we are". Klaus nodded and raised his hands to bring back silence. "No matter how furious we are, we should remember this. Marcel Gerard is a strong and powerful man. We must avoid any unnecessary contact..."

Present day:

I inhaled in worry and stood up. Rebekah eyed me to calm down but I couldn't. I was too confused. Too broken. I waved an uncomfortable goodbye and hurried out, throwing a random excuse at them. My knees were shaking. "Hayley?" Rebekah asked as she caught up. "Klaus, he will be angry." "Please don't tell me you're afraid of him!?" She asked in shock. I shook my head. It wasn't fear of his strength or capabilities, it was the fear of losing Klaus' trust that took over me. I didn't want to lose him, no matter how hard I fought it.

Thanks for all the nice comments on the last chapters! Leave more reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

I was walking in quick steps. Rebekah, not only a vampire but an original one as well, hardly kept up. "Hayley what is your deal?" "I need to talk to Klaus before he hears this from someone else" She stared at me for a few seconds but I ignored her gaze and walked on. I was hoping Klaus still was at his mansion, and I'd get a chance to talk to him. A part of me thought Marcel wasn't the only reason I wanted to talk to Klaus. I felt almost obsessed with him. Images from the night we spent kept on coming up in my head, taking my breath away.

Buried in thought, I barely noticed we got to the mansion. I hurried in and called out for Klaus. His voice came from afar "In the dining room, love". He announced. I went in with a brave face, trembling deep down. He was beautiful, the way his shirt pressed against his skin...

That wasn't why I was here. I cleared my head and walked up to him. "I'm sure I told you tonight doesn't work for me". "Something happened Klaus" His eyebrows got raised and he beckoned me to sit. I did so and got straight to the issue. "I met Marcel today. I had no idea it was him. He was with another girl. We spent some time together-" "Romantically?" He interrupted. I smiled. "Why do you ask?" Klaus looked uncomfortable. He turned his back to me and poured himself a drink. "I would simply like to know" I nodded to myself with a grin. "Well, you shouldn't worry, it wasn't romantic, but we got along very well. I saw him as a friend" Klaus sat down opposite me and took a sip of his scotch. "Well?" "Well I'm worried you'll be pissed because I ruined the plan". Klaus raised one eyebrow and nodded. "You're right" I nodded and sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Marcel is a good man, I understand why you felt a connection" I shook my head "I should have asked his name" Klaus leaned towards me and handed me his scotch.

I grabbed it from him and finished it off. Raising my head I noticed how close we were. Our faces were seconds apart from attaching to one another. I felt his breath on my skin as our lips parted. The moment seemed almost magical. My hand softly touched his knee and stroked his leg. I felt a passionate moment coming...

Before our lips could touch a loud bang was heard. The door slammed open and a blonde girl ran in. "Klaus, I'm here honey!" Klaus stood up with an uncomfortable face expression. She ran to him and kissed him. The lips I was about to kiss. When they parted she stared at me. "Who is this?" She asked immediately. Klaus looked at me pleadingly. "This is Hayley, um, Marshall. The werewolf girl I told you about" I looked at him in shock. "Oh, her. Hey, I'm Caroline. Klaus' girlfriend" I felt like the ground was taking from beneath my feet. As if all I relied on in the last few days disappeared. I nodded at her with a forced smile. "Nice to meet you" I muttered hardly. I took some steps back, to be as far away from them as possible. "I must go. Well, nice to meet you" "Hayley" Klaus started but I shook my head. "Theres this thing, I have to go" I repeated.

I ignored Rebekah's questions and simply hurried away. The mansion was suffocating me. I got to my hotel room and threw myself on the bed. There was a knot in my chest that wouldn't allow me to breathe properly. It wasn't as if I had fallen in love with him in a few days, but he was the only man I ever felt such a connection to. I wiped my eyes and pulled my hair back. This was the same bed we...I had to stop myself from thinking such thoughts. I stood up. The sudden knock on the door startled me. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hayley can we talk?" Klaus said in a whisper. "What is there to talk about?" I snapped. Klaus forced himself in and shut the door. "I was going to tell you-" "How long have you been seeing her?" "Since the day after we..." I shook my head and laughed hysterically. "Hayley what we had was nothing. Just a one night stand" I shot a look at him. "Just a one night stand? We nearly had sex in that room before she came in?!" Klaus exhaled, clearly annoyed "Listen to me little wolf, you and I, we have nothing. Don't expect me to marry you because we had passionate sex. You were just another girl. Caroline, I love" I nodded "get out then. Before we hate each other even more just get the hell out" "Grow up Hayley. You're only here because I need you, politically. Sleeping with you was a mistake, a mistake I definitely wouldn't have made if I knew you'd exaggerate it so much"

I walked to the door and pulled it open, signalling him to leave. "Hayley I-" "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. We'll go and meet the wolves, till then don't call me or text me. We don't have a social relationship. Is that clear?" Klaus nodded and got out of the room. I slammed it before he could say another word.

I barely touched me breakfast that morning. My sister wasn't replying to my texts and I felt very out of place. I was lonely, with no family and no friends. A sudden familiar voice made me jump in my seat both in shock and happiness. "Marcel?" I asked as I stood up. "Hey, I remembered you said you stay in this hotel" I nodded and told him to sit down. He ordered a cup of coffee and smiled at me. "So, how do you know Rebekah Mikaelson?" I looked away in order to avoid his eyes. "I know her from outside of town. Shes sort of an old family friend". He nodded with suspicion "Rebekah and I, sort of have a history together." He finally explained. I smiled and looked at him as he started explaining. "Not sure if you know him but, she has a very overprotective brother who, lets say, stood in the way of us getting together" I nodded with a sigh "Sounds like a dick." I snapped with my own reasons. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah well, he's not that bad. He's my umm, lets just say he has an important role in my life in his own right". I remembered how Klaus mentioned that he had history with Marcel and that he was family. I sighed and finished my tea. "So Hayley, you're one of my only friends who hasn't heard stuff about me from outside sources. Before Rebekah fills you in I should pull you to my side" He said jokingly. I laughed and nodded "I don't think I'll be spending a lot of time with Rebekah anytime soon"

I spent the rest of the morning with Marcel. There was clearly nothing romantic between us, but I felt like I knew him for centuries. Before long I had told him I was a banshee, which took some time for him to understand, and he had told me he was a vampire. "I should have know. Rebekah doesn't just befriend humans" he muttered. I smiled. My phone vibrated once again. Klaus had called twice and I hadn't picked up. He left a text message this time. "We are meeting with the werwolves tonight, am I right?" It read. I rolled my eyes. "Marcel I need to call someone privately it'll just be a minute" He nodded and I backed away with a smile. "Yes" I snapped as Klaus picked up the phone. "I was simply trying to make sure our plans were-" "I told you about our plans yesterday. Stop calling me" I replied coldly and hung up. My grip on the phone tightened in anger.

"Hayley, you didn't tell Rebekah much about Davina, right?" I shook my head, confused. "Why does it matter?" "Shes special, but she has some problems with some people in town. I'm trying to protect her. The less the others know about her, the better" I smiled at him "You're just like Rebekah's brother in some sense, aren't you?" He smiled and started laughing afterwards as well.

After a warm and friendly morning with Marcel, meeting up with Klaus seemed extremely annoying. I sat on a log by the forest, where he asked me to meet him. He was running late. I looked at me watch one last time before raising my head to see Klaus opposite me. "You're late" I snapped as I stood up. He nodded, avoiding any eye contact. "What is it?" I asked. Suddenly, her voice allowed me to understand the reason why the air was so tense. "Klaus I parked the car. Oh, you um, hey Hayley" Caroline mumbled. I threw Klaus and angry look. "Who told you you can bring friends along?" I snapped. Klaus sighed "Caroline is more than a friend. Shes new in town and she had no idea-" I simply turned my back to him and walked into the forest. Klaus kept up to me, but avoided walking by me. After walking for what seemed like hours we finally got a part of the forest by the Mississippi. There was a cottage and clothing were hanging from clothing lines all around. "What is this?" "The clothing is for when they turn" I stared in shock. The sound of a twig breaking attracted all our attentions. A wolf had walked up to us, and he was followed by many others as well. Caroline moved behind Klaus, using him as a shield. I stood up straight and took a step towards them. I stood on my knees opposite the wolf and stared in his eye. My hand slowly moved towards its fur. Before I could touch it, it bowed for me and so did the others. I hands started trembling. "Well Hayley, meet your family" Klaus announced.

Reviews please! how did you like this chapter? The relationship between the two might not be great at the moment, but I'm trying to keep it realistic :) Thanks to all of you who sent me nice comments on tumblr :) have a nice read!


	5. Chapter 5

"Where do they live?" I demanded as we took a few steps away from my people. "They turn human once a month, a house isn't really required" Klaus replied explanatorily. I nodded and sighed. "I want to initiate a building program. Build one or two building, or even better, buy two buildings and give them to the werewolf families. It'll take less time and once they're fully human they can settle in-" "Who exactly will pay for these buildings? I didn't promise commencing a werewolf-" "I will pay" Klaus laughed "We're talking about shedloads of money" "That's exactly what I have". I snapped. Caroline was staring at the werewolves and it started to annoy me.

"Think about this again-" "I have. Those people haven't been working for years. Let them live in my buildings and once they join the society again they can start paying rent" "Something tells me you'll never take rent" Klaus complained. I came to a sudden stop. "If I am their Queen I have to protect them. Thats what a ruler does. I don't tell you how to do your job" Klaus rolled his eyes and gave me a sarcastic smile. My eye dropped to Caroline's hand that held on tight to Klaus. I sighed and sped up. I wasn't going to let Klaus get to me. Our alliance would continue independent of our personal issues. Anyway, our personals connection would cease to exist soon. I had nothing except a one night stand that linked me to him...

It had been nearly two weeks since that night, and I'd like to say our relationship was in a much better place. I had somehow accepted Klaus' relationship with Caroline, or chose to suppress my anger. Either way, I managed to keep our alliance and ignore Klaus by spending more time with friends, such as Marcel.

The full moon's in two days, and its going to be my first. Excitement and nerves washed over me. I fed my fear with research. I was less strong than usual. I either had fatigue, or was going to get soon. I vomited my potion two days ago so had to spend the day locked up in my room, trying to ignore the voices. If I don't drink my potion at the same time everyday the hauntings begin and they go on till the next day.

I laid down on the warm green grasses and stared at the sky. I felt my sunglasses get pulled off as Marcel came and left a kiss on my forehead. I sat up and pulled him in for a hug. He was like the sibling I never had. In two weeks he had helped me feel more at home than my sister ever did. He filled in the hole my parents left behind.

"I got us sandwiches from subway" Marcel announced as he threw me one. I smiled and opened the pack. I took a bite and found internal peace for a second, before my insides started to burn. I dropped it and stood up. "I need to go to the restroom" "Hayley are you fine?" I shook my head. He pointed at the park restroom. I ran in and collapsed on cold marble the ground inside.

I had vomited again. Too often for such a small period of time. I came out and immediately got greeted by Marcel. I allowed him to direct us back to the picnic. I leant on him and barely moved my feet. He laid me down and I spilled some water on my face. A sudden familiar voice made my newly relaxed eyes burst open.

"Marcellus!" Klaus exclaimed. I sat up and Marcel stood up uncomfortably. "Klaus. What are you doing here?" "Spending some time with Caroline. She loves this park" Klaus explained. His eyes slowly moved to me. "Your friend doesn't look well" he commented. I knew his comment was actually directed to me, as a question. "She felt nauseous. I should introduced you. Klaus, Caroline, this is Hayley. Hayley this is Klaus, Rebekah's brother". We shook hands. "You're stone cold". Klaus whispered. I nodded and pulled my hand back. Klaus' eyes reflected worry. Marcel patted my back. "So you two are dating ?" Caroline asked and Klaus' eyes met mine in a second. I could sense the fury in them. Marcel laughed and put his arm on my shoulders. "No, we're honestly just friends. Hayley's my girl though, my best friend". I smiled at him but felt my legs wobble. Marcel bent down to get his sandwich and I couldn't stand on my own.

Klaus caught me mid air. My head spun extremely fast. I felt like I was in circular motion. I stared at his chest that touched my lips. He lifted me up. "Lets take her to a doctor" he suggested. "No, please just take me to my hotel" I whispered. "La Bonne Nuit isn't far...I'll carry you there" "How did you know she stays there?" Marcel asked suddenly. "Anyone with a right mind does" Klaus replied after a second of thought. Marcel laughed at that remark.

Klaus lay me down on my bed and pulled the covers on me. "Tell me what happened?" He asked, taking advantage of our privacy. "I might have caught a cold, nothing to worry about." "I'm not worried about you. I'm just worried about our plan" he snapped, protecting his tough mask. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Do you need anything?" "Maybe its about the full moon?" I asked. "I have never seen such a reaction to the upcoming moon, but you're also a banshee". I nodded. "Can you leave? I want to sleep" "Don't act like this is the first time we're on this bed together" I sat up immediately. "Don't. Don't make jokes like that. We don't have a personal relationship. Forget everything that happened that night. Understanding how unsuitable we are was its only consequence" I snapped. Klaus made an annoyed growl and stood up to left.

After around 15 minutes a knock on my door woke me up again. I stood up and walked to it, annoyed. "I told you not to come back!" I snapped as I opened the door. But who stood before me wasn't Klaus. "Sophie?" I asked in confusion. "Somnum" She whispered, her hands extended to me. I felt my head spin and suddenly, blacked out.

I woke up, my hands chained up against the wall. I felt the anger fill in my body as I understood I had been kidnapped. A sudden sound of a turning key was heard, followed by heals. Sophie walked in and stood opposite me. "You woke up. Good" I opened my mouth to scream at her, but my voice was gone. "I wasn't going to leave a banshee with her voice! Figured you're too immature to figure out how to avoid a simple vocal chord spell". I pulled my arms to me, trying to free myself. "Shh, Hayley, I'm not here to hurt you. You're not here to get hurt. I'll just use you to get to Klaus" I gave her a confused look which made her laugh. "Don't tell me you still didn't figure it out?" I stomped my foot on the ground. "Ok calm down Hayley I'll tell you" she sat on the chair behind her and took a sip of the scotch she was holding. I started shaking the chains on my arms which made a lot of noise, triggering her to speak. "You're pregnant Hayley. You're carrying Klaus Mikaelson's child"

so yay! Hayley's pregnant! But please don't expect them to be together immediately, it'll be a slow burn and Klaus wont be the only one in a relationship with someone else :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) leave a review please!


	6. Chapter 6

I shook my head, denying any suggesting of that sort. Pregnant? How could I be pregnant with a vampires child? He's literally dead!

"I know what you're thinking: how the hell did that happen?!" Sophie continued "but its possible Hayley. Klaus maybe a vampire but he's also a werewolf. Its his werewolf side that knocked you up. So yeah, you're pregnant" I kicked the wall behind me, hoping to force myself of the chains. "You're not leaving until Klaus comes and accepts to announce me the co-ruler of this city once we take over" I gave her a "what?" expression. Both Sophie and I turned our gaze the the door when a knock was heard. She gently put the scotch on the chair as she stood up to open it. Klaus burst in with an annoyed attitude. "Why exactly am I spending my precious time in a witch dumpster, do tell" he snapped. His feet came to a halt when he saw me chained up against the wall. I gave him pleading eyes. "What are you doing Sophie? Why are my two allies in this state?"  
Sophie sat back down on the chair and continued drinking. "Because one of your allies isn't happy with the terms you're offering" Klaus slowly moved his eyes from me and looked at Sophie. "What is it?" Sophie smiled and offered her scotch to Klaus, who refused. "I want to be co-ruler with you" "Not happening love" Klaus snapped after a long laugh. "Well if you don't accept you'll have to deal with losing Hayley" Klaus laughed. "Firstly, I'm inches away from you and can make your neck snap in a second" She smiled "I wouldn't try to do that if I were you. You see, I've put a hex on Hayley that only activate if I wish for it to...or if I die" Klaus raised his eyebrows and avoided eye contact with me. "Well, I don't care enough for Hayley to give up half my power-" "Please don't bullshit me Klaus. We all know you two are friends to say the least, and from what I found out, you're definitely more" Klaus exhaled impatiently and looked at me, expecting me to explain what Sophie meant. "She can't talk, blocked her voice" Klaus turned to her "well, what did you find out?" Her smile widened.

"Hayley's pregnant" she announced and Klaus' expression seemed to change for a millisecond before turning back to it's regular, pissed off state. "And?" He snapped. Sophie didn't seem to expect this reaction. "And? Its your child!" "No its not! If you let her speak she'd tell you she must have been with someone else. Right Hayley?" I shook my head, tearing up. "It cannot be mine Devereux" he whispered. Sophie laughed out loud. "Klaus you're a werewolf, you can get people pregnant..."

The argument went on for long. Klaus refused to accept the deal and left me behind. I had had enough. I was going to deal with this on my own. With a sudden flow of energy, I broke one chain free and wiggled my hand off the second. Sophie was shocked with the sudden change in conditions. I had to get my voice back. I concentrated. I pictured myself as my voice. Before I knew, I was speaking once again. Sophie, in shock, lost control of the situation. She confused her spells and ended up smacked against the wall as a result of my punch. As she collapsed to the ground I felt my head spin once again. I couldn't faint there, it'd ruin everything. I knelt down and grabbed the keys from Sophie's pocket. Holding on to the wall I hardly opened the door and stepped out.

The darkness was blinding. My blurry vision made it worse. My foot got stuck to something and all my energy got lost. I collapsed to the ground and started crying. I sensed a hand on my back which startled me. It was Klaus. I stared at him in anger but he pulled me in for an embrace, and I cried on his chest.

"I don't know what to say Hayley" "I want you to acknowledge that this child is yours" I snapped. We started walking out of the forest. "I do not understand how its possible. Besides, you should have been more careful!" "How was I supposed to know you can get me pregnant? Why weren't you careful?!" I shrieked back. Klaus grabbed my arm and slammed me against a tree. "Don't think this gives you any superiority. I will never value you or this child above myself. I am simply allowing you to live for political reasons. I will not father this child" "fine. I didn't want you to anyway" "fine" We stared at each other for seconds before we were suddenly interrupted.

"You are not going to deny that child paternal love" Declared Elijah, who had apparently been listening. "Here he is, the man who persuaded me to save you" Klaus announced. I looked at Elijah thankfully. "Hayley you will stay with us, at our house". "What?!" We both exclaimed simultaneously. Elijah gave us a smile.

I walked in with an annoyed grunt. The house seemed larger than usual. Elijah directed me to a room upstairs. I thanked him and met Klaus' anger filled eyes before I closed my doors. I stared at the bed that had my suitcase on it. Elijah must have taken it from the hotel somehow. I took a step towards the bed but his voice stopped me. "You had no right to do this to me. You had no right to take over my life like this. What happened to "We don't have a personal relationship and forgetting everything that happened that night."? Didn't you say "understanding how unsuitable we are was its only consequence"? Isn't this a consequence?" He snapped. He was quoting me, which made one side of me flutter in happiness because he actually listens when I speak and the other get offended. "I didn't choose this fate" "Stop blaming it on fate. This is your own doing" "You were there as well!" "I did not want a goddamn burden!" He snapped. My eyes teared up. I felt like everything I ever knew about him was wrong. I pushed him away and fled down the stairs.

I flung my arms around Marcel's neck the second he opened the door. I didn't care if he'd question my state, all I needed was a shoulder to cry on. I heard him shush me but my tears had already taken over. "Hayley what is it?" He asked numerous times. I swallowed my tears and sighed. I couldn't tell him about Klaus, no matter how bad I wanted to. "Remember Tom? I told you about him." Marcel nodded in agreement. "Yeah well, he sort of came around town a few weeks ago and we hooked up" "when?" He asked immediately. "It was before I met you. It was just a one night stand. We didn't want to have anything romantic or any other connection at all" I continued. "But now I'm pregnant" It wasn't a perfect lie, but it was the best I could come up with. Marcel's jaw dropped. For a second I thought he got paralyzed. "Marcel?" "Thats great news! You'll have to forgive me, not that many people around me get pregnant" I smiled at the first positive thing I heard about this child. Marcel stroked my cheek and the next thing I knew he had lifted me up and we were circling, my legs dangling in the air.

I spent the night at Marcel's house. I didn't care if they were worried or not. We fell asleep watching movies and discussing them in arguments. Although we generally agreed watching vampire movies didn't seem to be a great idea. Marcel started to talk about their mistakes and I ended up begging him to understand those people don't even know vampires exist. Thank God we didn't watch twilight!

We woke up with a slam on Marcel's door. "I spoke to him Marcel. Matt understood that I-" Rebekah, who had marched in without a knock, stared at Marcel and I, who had clearly just woken up in the same bed. "-Hayley?" Rebekah asked, suspicion and anger pouring from her eyes. "Hey Rebekah. Let's talk in the balcony" Marcel muttered as he pulled her away. I overheard them argue heatedly. "We just got back together, what makes you think I'd cheat on you? Besides, Hayley's my best friend" "You just met her for god's sake!" I rolled my eyes and stood up. I didn't think putting Marcel in such a situation was a good idea, especially now that he was back with Rebekah. Slowly shutting the door behind me, I tiptoed out.

New Orleans seemed extremely busy that day. Everyone was off doing something. A call on my phone brought me back from my daydream. "Elijah?" I answered. "Hayley, thank god you picked up! Where are you? Where were you?" I sighed as I continued walking, the phone on my ear. "Klaus told me what his feelings regarding this child was quite clearly" "Hayley understand him, never in a thousand years-" "He called it a burden" I whispered, tears building up inside me. I stopped to take a breath. "As Elijah continued to say something to my ear my eyes met the store sign opposite me. It said the New Orleans Magic Shop. My memory went back to a few days ago

Flashback:

I scrolled past the websites until my eye caught one. "Werewolf weaknesses: everything you need to protect yourself" I clicked on it. "Perhaps the most effective of all werewolf weaknesses is the Wolfsbane. The flower can become lethal if more than a certain amount is ingested and can bring general pain and harm to the werewolf if simply a little amount is. Even rubbing it on a werewolf skin would give them terrible pain. The tea can harm a werewolves internal organs, but they would eventually heal again..."

Present day

"Perhaps getting rid of it would give us both what we desire" I whispered. I felt fear hit Elijah as the total silence in the phone deafened me. "Hayley don't be ridiculous" I started walking to the shop. "Elijah I'll talk to you later" "Hayley please don't be thinking what I'm thinking" I hung up.

The shop clerk smiled at me as I reached the counter. "How may I help you?" She asked and my eyes wandered around. "Do you have anything you want in particular?" I nodded and took a breath. "Wolfsbane" "excuse me?" "Wolfsbane. I need wolfsbane."

The small bottle I bought was tucked in my grip. I took fast steps away from the shop. Hiding behind a tree, I revealed the purple liquid to myself. "Just an upset stomach Hayley. That's all it'll take". I shut my eye and removed the cork. Parting my lips I slowly brought the bottle close with shaking hands. "What in hell's name give's you the right to do this?!" He roared and I felt the bottle fly off my hand. Klaus was standing opposite, a mixture of fear and anger in his eyes. "What do you want from me Klaus?!" I screeched with anger. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. "You stupid girl, how dare you?" I pulled him off. "You said it was only a burden!" Klaus shut his eyes and grabbed my arm again. "You are not leaving that house again" "You cannot tell me what to do" I was slammed against the tree, which seemed to happen quite often. "I want that child alive Hayley. I choose to be by that child's side."

When I walked back in that house angry tears were still sliding off me cheek. Getting greeted by Caroline made it no better. "Hey the irresponsible girl is back" she snapped at me with dark sarcasm. I looked at klaus who simply placed a kiss on her forehead. "Can we talk? Perhaps over some nice dinner?" Caroline asked as she stared at me, clearly trying to make me jealous. "Sure, I understand we must speak about a lot. Hayley you'll be staying alone at home until Elijah comes. I trust you will not do something reckless again" I turned my head towards the window. "I'll leave my men behind, don't tempt me little wolf" "fine go Klaus. I'm gonna be here"

As the door clicked shut I let go. Fear, anger, worry and despair took over me. I collapsed on my knees in tears. I felt as though my lungs had gotten smaller. Breathing seemed harder. A ring on the door paused my tantrum. I slowly stood up and opened the door. An unfamiliar guy was standing with an angry look. "Hello my name is Matt. I'm here to talk to Rebekah- are you ok?" He asked as his eyes met mine. I shook my head and started crying in front of the random stranger I just met. He stared at me with worry and somehow I ended up crying on him as he stroked my hair. "I'm not ok, really not..." I repeated on and on again...

Hey guys! So a lot happened this chapter :) I hope you liked it :) I write these during lessons at school in a hurry so sorry if I make some mistakes :) leave a review please


	7. Chapter 7

"So, I won't be offering you coffee" Matt muttered as he sat down by me on the porch. "Why not? You practically made coffee in my house" calling it my house gave me goosebumps. "You're pregnant sunshine" "And?" "And caffeine isn't the idea drink for your kind. Geez you really aren't ready for this are you" I smiled and sighed. He placed his mug by his side and slid towards me. He put his hand on mine and made a knot with our fingers. I slowly turned towards him. "I just met you" I whispered. "I came here with completely different intentions regarding someone else, but now that I met you..." His voice drifted away. I pulled my hand back slowly. "I don't want you to think I'm pushing you or something, but we've been talking for hours and we just clicked, didn't we?" I smiled and nodded. "I should get going. Take a rest Hayley, you don't look that good" He bent towards me and placed a kiss on my forehead. Standing up, he slowly started walking away. "Matt!" I called out. He turned to me with a wide smile. I sped to him and placed a kiss on his lips. After the initial shock he finally gave in, but I pulled back. "Hayley-" "So you have a reason to come back" I whispered and skipped back in.

Taking advantage of my solitude, I started doing one of my favourite things: cooking. After discovering the place of all the ingredients, I started making a feast for my starving self. I had finished preparing the food and was busy making the salad when the door slammed. Rebekah walked in and stared at me. "It all makes awful sense right now." She snapped as she grabbed a slice of cucumber. "What? I asked as I added sauce to the greenery on my plate. "Why Klaus decided to permit us to be together. Funny coincidence isn't it? Right after he noticed Marcel was getting close with a girl he's been with he decided to send me out to keep him busy. I'm not complaining, but its awful how territorial he is". She muttered and turned on her heels. The click of her heels against the floor slowly faded away and I was alone in the kitchen's silence once again.

Deep in thought, I didn't notice the chair by me get pulled away. "Bon appetit" a voice announced as he sat by me. I looked up and our eyes met. "You made all of this?" Klaus asked with a smile. "yes" he nodded and placed some of the food on the plate he took from the shelf. "They look lovely" "What is this?" I snapped. Klaus ignored the question "why are you being nice to me Niklaus?" I asked and he stopped eating. "Would you prefer it if I were mean?" I moved my eye away from him and to my food. "You are carrying my child, my heir" "Or heiress" I whispered. "Of course. Forgive me if I don't know how I am supposed to act or behave myself, I am not a family man" he explained and grabbed a bite. I watched him swallow and smiled. "Did Caroline talk you into being nice to me?" I asked slowly. Klaus expression turned stern. "Don't" He replied simply. I tried to take a bite but the smell hit me. "Oh my god" I whispered and pushed the plate away. "Hayley?" "I cant eat this" I shook my head and stood up. "Hope you liked it"

I opened my door and ran to my bathroom. The sound of the running water soothed me. My heart beat thumped in my ear. I looked in the mirror and saw Klaus in the reflection. I smiled at him but he didn't. "What's happening?" He asked simply. I shook my head. "I'm 19 and I don't have a younger sibling or anything. As you can imagine pregnancy is a sore spot. I have no idea. You lived a thousand years you tell me" "I didn't babysit for a thousand years love, I was busy doing other things" "Like leaving someone pregnant?" I suggested with an innocent expression. "You know what? Good luck dealing with your hormonal nonsense" he snapped and disappeared.

I walked in the front yard, the cool air cooling my nerves. He was a dick. A narcissistic asshole. "You can't tell Marcel that you're living here because you're carrying Klaus' child. Tell him you're here because I offered you our house to keep you safe" Rebakah joined me as she said it. "Don't worry" "I'm serious. We're still helping Klaus take over" I slowly bit my lip "I'm not sure I can betray Marcel like that" "you cant betray the father of your child either" "the father- Klaus barely acknowledges this thing inside me" She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her scotch. "Here drink some, calm your nerves. Its too soon to betray anyone" "I'm pregnant for gods sake!" Rebekah shrugged and walked back in, taking the drunk ambiance with her.

I slowly knelt down on the floor and looked up. The moon would be full tomorrow. I would turn for the first time. A smile washed over my face. "My hotel is pretty boring. I ended up finding myself here" Matt said as he sat by me. My smile widened. "What are you doing here?" "I came to see you again" I held his hand and looked in his eyes. "Matt?" A squeaky voice asked in shock. We both turned to see Caroline stand behind us in shock. "What are you doing here?" "I'm here with Klaus" she replied as she eyes us both suspiciously. Matt stood up and helped me up as well.

"try being nicer to her, maybe" Rebekah snapped as she and Klaus walked out. They both froze as they stared at the trio standing in front of them. "Matt?" Rebekah asked and my eyes wandered to Matt's. He didn't let go of my hand or pull away from me. I smiled at that, touched by his bravery. He was, after all, a human standing opposite an original. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to bother me anymore?" She continued. "I'm not here for you Rebekah" he replied and I looked up at Rebekah. "Wow Hayley. You clearly have a thing for my men don't you?" Klaus who didn't seem to understand what was going on till then seemed to wake up. He took a step towards us. "I am not yours Rebekah" Matt snapped. My eyes were on Klaus only. While Rebekah and Matt argued he reached our side. "Klaus" I began but he raised his hand. "Matt Donovan go back to Mystic Falls" he snapped and Matt stared at him, confused. "What? Klaus this isn't about-" Matt was slammed to the ground in seconds. "As long as Hayley's carrying my child it is my business".

I shut my eyes and heard the change in pace of Matt's breath. "Your...your child?" He repeated after Klaus. I opened my eyes and took a step towards him but as he hardly stood up he pulled himself away. "I'm sorry Hayley. I'm really...I didn't sign up for the freakin Hybrid's child" I shook my head to stop him from saying something he'd regret but he simply stood up, pushed Caroline away and left.

"What's going on?" Elijah asked as he arrived unexpectedly. I swallowed back my tears and marched towards Klaus. "Who do you think you are?" I yelled and Klaus rolled his eyes. "I am what you wanted me to be. I am the father of that child" "I am not your child Klaus. Just because I'm carrying it doesn't-" "I don't think seeing other men is a good idea and thats final" he replied and turned his back to me, slowly walking to the house. I felt like my blood stopped flowing. Anger and rage filled in my head. "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING. TURN YOUR FACE TO ME THIS INSTANT" I shrieked. Everyone else held their ears and Klaus turned to me. "You're controlling me" he whispered. "YOU DONT SEEM TO UNDERSTAND WHAT IM CAPABLE OF HYBRID" It was too late. I had lost control of right and wrong. "YOU- BLONDIE. YES YOU CAROLINE COME HERE". She walked to me hopelessly. I grabbed her arm and pushed her to Klaus. "WHAT IS SHE? IS SHE NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO ENJOY LIFE AS YOU PLEASE WHILE I GET TO SUFFER?!" Klaus' eyes met mine willingly. I took a breath and pushed everyone away as I ran back inside and to my room.

I woke up to the smell of fresh breakfast. "I believe an apology is in order" Klaus whispered as I opened my eyes and saw him standing over me. "Klaus?" "I talked to Matt Donovan. He will considering returning to see you". I smiled at him but it slowly faded away. Even though a part of me was more than happy to know yesterday's angerfest worked, a part of me felt broken when I found out he was ok with letting me go. I bit my lip and nodded as he handed over the tray he was holding. He leaned towards my ear and sent goosebumps down my spine. "You have to understand love, I simply am trying to protect that child. No emotions for you, don't get me wrong" he pulled back and left, making me lose all my appetite.

1 week later

"I don't get to turn to a werewolf. I live with a family of self centred people and one of them thinks he's the opposite but that actually makes him worse, no offence Elijah. To top that I barely get to go out because you're trying to 'protect me' and finally you're making me join a meeting where the woman who has a hex on me is among the guests! Is there any other way you can ruin my life?" "You're cranky and always hungry. Plus you vomit a lot" Klaus replied with an annoying smile. "Oh and Matt Donovan chose to ignore you even though I gave him my consent" "You're a dick Klaus" I replied as I slammed myself on the armchair. "Hayley trust me, your life isn't that bad" "Sure it isn't" "it isn't because I have news for you- I got the buildings for the wolves" my eyes watered up with joy and I stood up and jumped to his arms. "Thank you" I whispered. After long hesitation he finally patted my back. "Ok, get down now. I did it because I need the wolves as well" I nodded with a smile as I stepped down. "Sure don't worry. I didn't think you're nice or something" "Good. Umm, the wolves shall turn back for good during the next full moon and from then on they'll turn wolf each time like all others". My smile faded and I sat down again. "Stop frowning, becoming a wolf isn't that interesting"

As I nodded my eye caught the door that just opened. Tyler Lockwood, one of Klaus' sired bitches, his first Hybrid and loyal assistant walked in. I met him around five days ago and we seemed to have kicked it off. Either the broken heartedness that followed Matt's departure caused a sudden interest in me for Tyler, or there was something about Hybrids that caught my attention. Either way, our slow growing flirtation was way better than all relationships I had achieved through moving fast. Klaus eyes followed mine and he noticed me staring at Tyler. "Go eat something little wolf, we need you to look healthy and strong" "no one can lay a hand on me" "except Sophie, who can hurt both of you with her brain. So go, we're going to put up a brave front and end this needless drama until we find a way to remove this goddamn hex.

I bit on the sandwich I made as I checked my phone. Alison had called me. Nearly choking on my bite, I stood up and called her back. "Ali" I breathed as she picked up "Hey Hayley. Whats up? When are you coming back?" I paused for a second before replying "I don't think I am anytime soon. You see...I cant do this on the phone" "Fine whatever. I'm fine, you're fine. We'll talk later" "No, Ali". She hung up. I felt nauseous. A hand on my lips I quickly ran into the bathroom. Kneeling down by the toilet I let my insides pour out. "What happened?!" Klaus asked as I washed my face. "Stop asking that. stop it you know I'm pregnant Niklaus" "I just want to know whats happening little wolf" "My sister is ignoring me while I miss her like hell. She hates me" I whispered as a tear slid down my cheek. I bit my lip. "Fine, it seems personal. I'll let you be". Typical Klaus, leaving the second he faces a difficulty.

"Hey, Hayley, are you fine?" His voice sent a chill down me. "Hey, Tyler" I replied with a smile. He smiled back at me and soon the smile turned into laughter. I barely knew how the meeting went by. We spent it staring at each other and I noticed the tension between us grow. It wasn't bad tension, but it clearly pulled us more and more towards each other.

"That wasn't that bad" I commented after everyone except the Originals, Tyler and I left. Klaus rolled his eyes. "You barely even listened to a word anyone said". I nodded with a smile at Tyler. "Anyway I need to go to the city. I'm staying at Marcel's tonight. We have plans" "I'm going to the city, I'll take you" Tyler suggested. My smile widened as did Klaus' frown. "The city isn't far Tyler" "I'm pregnant Klaus, a drive would be nice". Before Klaus could comment I grabbed Tyler's arm and walked him to the car.

Marcel opened the door and smiled as he noticed the happiness in my eyes. "Hayley? You look terribly happy". "Argh, he's gorgeous Marcel" I exclaimed as I jumped on his back. "Hayley carrying you around like this is all fun and now but once your belly's huge I think we should lay back on the whole jumping and-" "I need to talk Marcellus! Theres so much to talk about". Marcel laughed and carried me to the living room as I started talking about Tyler.

"If Matt Donovan hadn't left we might have had a chance you know. We clicked immediately. But I guess its good that he did. Now I got to meet Tyler." "Are you sure Matt Donovan left?" I nodded with a sigh. Marcel fell into deep thought. "Marcel?" "Hayley theres a new bartender at the Devereux bar...his name is Matt as well". I sat up and raised an eyebrow. "Have you seem my Matt before?" "No, but both you and Rebekah told me he's a bartender himself". I shook my head. "If he is still here, then why didn't he come see me?" "Maybe someone doesn't want him to?" "But, he said he told him he could-" "Rebekah" Marcel hissed and our eyes met. We both understood at the same time what exactly was going on, and neither of us were happy. As if tearing my heart between Klaus and Tyler wasn't stressful enough, now Matt had somehow returned to the equation. I let out an angry screech and slammed myself on the bed face down. My life was hell.

So, Hayley's life is becoming more and more confusing by the minute...I'm trying to keep Hayley and Klaus' relationship a "love to hate" kind of one. Hope you like it :) leave a review please :) thanks for all the follows and favorites


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on its time to wake up sunshine" Marcel announced. I growled, disagreeing. "I need to meet up with Rebekah" My eyes burst open and I sat up. "Don't ask her about Matt. I'll talk to him." "Why cant I?" I slowly stood up and wore my jacket. "Marcel you two hardly got back together. There's no need to create needless drama-" "Why is she jealous of you two if she has no feelings for him?" I smiled and walked up to him. "Marcel she's territorial, its a family thing with them I guess". He rolled his eyes. "Marcellus!" I exclaimed. "Fine. Let me know how it goes". He replied and I nodded. Kissing him on the cheek I left to wash up and get dressed.

Grabbing a pancake to eat on the way, I left Marcel's place. I headed towards the Devereux bar. Sophie and I met at the door. "You drink now?" "You know I don't Sophie. I'm here to talk to your new bartender" "Hey Hayley stop being so cold to me. I'm not activating the hex am I?" I took a deep breath. "Remove the hex Sophie" I whispered. "I cant. Not until the next full moon". I nodded. She continued to stare at me with hypnotised eyes. "Let it be the first thing you do once the moon's up".

I walked in and towards the bar. It was him after all. His back was towards me but his frame was distinguishable. I cleared my throat. "Give me a second I'll be with you right now". I sighed and took a seat. "How may I he- Hayley?" I gave him a weary smile. "What are you doing here?" "I was going to ask you the same thing Matt. If you're here why didn't you come see me?" Matt rolled his eyes. "The situation is too confusing" "Did Rebekah talk to you?" He avoided eye contact. I slammed my hand on the counter. "Dammit it Matt! I don't like playing games". "Yes. Rebekah did talk to me. She told me to keep my distance, and I agreed. Lets be honest there is no we, not when you're involved with Klaus". "You don't have to be scared-" "Hayley please" I nodded and took a step back. "Well good luck".  
I burst out. He had clearly made his decision and I wasn't going to stand there and beg him to take me back. I stood by a shop wall and leaned on it. I used to be in control of everything, now outside forces decided my fate. "Little wolf?" I heard him call out. I turned on my heels and looked at him. He was standing with Caroline. We looked at each other for a few seconds before Caroline broke the silence. "What are you doing in the city at this hour?" "Was I supposed to take your permission?" She looked away and inhaled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude. I'm just a bit cranky". "We we have to get going. Go home and rest Hayley" Klaus spoke up. I nodded and walked away from them. I was too frustrated to disagree.

As I got to the door I heard a car drive by. Tyler got out and walked to me. "Hey!" He called out and I joined his side. "What are you doing here?" "Klaus didn't need me for the rest of the day, so I thought maybe we can get a bite somewhere. Are you hungry" "I am its just that..." "Oh I didn't mean to be a bother, I just thought" "you thought right. I'm starving"

We bought ourselves hamburgers and toured the city. We got to speak much more than we were able to before. He made me laugh, and that was more than most could. "A banshee, thats like wow" I smiled and so did he. "You look beautiful when you smile" "Thanks" "Not that you don't look beautiful when you don't. I mean you're always beautiful, you're really beautiful I mean those eyes just, am I talking too much?" I laughed and after feeling embarrassed for a second he did as well. I folded the empty packet of the hamburger and threw it into a trash can like a basketball. He did the same, but whilst mine actually went in his fell on the ground. "Gosh I'm supposed to have super senses and all" he complained as he picked up the paper from the floor. "Yeah well you can't beat the werewolf queen" "I guess not"

I heard Bastille playing in the distance. I screeched in joy which made him smile. "Where is the music coming from?" "Theres a dance club not far away, behind the Devereux bar" "Can we go?" He smiled and held my hand. We walked like that till the club.

As Bastille's "Laura Palmer" played I grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a dance. Our random movements somehow synchronised with each other. The song suddenly changed into a slower tune, "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" by Oasis. He extended his hand to me and I held it. I rested my head on his chest and we made turns to the slow music. I felt like I was extremely happy, yet the first thing I pictured when I shut my eyes was Klaus dancing with me instead of Tyler. I sighed and  
lifted my head up. We were looking into each others eyes and I felt him come closer. As the song repeated "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" on and on again I slowly parted my lips. We were nose to nose. He slowly stroked mine with his and I felt his finger on my cheek. The music stopped and suddenly a voice broke us apart.

"Wow Hayley, you're some quick gal aren't you?" I turned around to see Matt standing next to us, a bottle of scotch in his hand. "Matt what are you doing here?" He chuckled before replying "I just got out of work, thought I'd chill for a second before I called you to apologise". "Its not necessary anymore Matt" Tyler slowly leaned to my ear. "Hayley is he bothering you? He seems to be drunk". "Whispering in public, is rude" Matt snapped. "I was wondering why you're bothering Hayley" Matt started laughing. "Hayley how many men do you hang out with at the same time?" He snapped. "What is he talking about Hayley?" Tyler asked me. Before I could answer Matt intervened. "She was with me earlier today. She asked me to be with her" I shook my head but it was too late. "Lets go Hayley" Tyler asked, clearly angry. "Why don't you face me like a man? Lets finish this off with a fight" "You're drunk!" I snapped at Matt but he laughed it off. "I want Hayley. I want and I'm ready to fight for it".

It was ridiculous how his mind changed in a few hours. Tyler took a step towards him and Matt did the same. People had circled around us, keen to watch a fight. "Matt, tyler, both of you stop it. Matt he's too strong. Tyler you're too strong!" They were face to face. "He isn't if he doesn't cheat and use his superpowers" Matt snapped. I looked from one to the other. "Please stop" It was too late. Matt punched Tyler. Tyler, who wasn't expecting it dropped to the floor. He stood up and I noticed the light in his eyes. "No, no that's enough! I SAID STOP BOTH OF YOU". They both did. Everyone was looking at me. It seems I made everyone stop with the loudness of my voice as well. I grabbed Tyler and sped out of there. When we reached outside he held my hand and took us to a less crowded area. "What is this? How many men are you involved with? You're carrying Klaus' child and you're flirting with some other random guy. What is this? What am I in your scenario?" "I am not involved with anyone else. They're all over" He rolled his eyes which pissed me off. "Don't roll your eyes at me" "Excuse me?" "Go to hell"

I hurried away from him with quick steps. Through the crowd I hardly walked to the other side and started running. The house wasn't far. I got to the garden and uncontrollably started crying. I didn't want to go inside. I didn't want them to see me cry. "Hayley" Tyler called out. He had followed me. "I really can't do this right now! I told you what's happening" He stood opposite me and cupped my cheeks. I tried to push him away but he pulled me to him. His lips clashed to mine. I slowly drifted into his arms but suddenly they weren't there anymore.

"Oh my god! Stop it!" I shrieked. Klaus was standing over Tyler, who was on the ground eating punches from Klaus. Klaus wasn't stopping. He continued to hit him. I ran to him and grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?" I asked through tears. Klaus looked at my crying face. He pulled back. "I thought he was forcing himself on you" Klaus replied coldly. I shook my head in disbelief and helped Tyler up. "Klaus I wouldn't ever do that" Tyler hissed. Klaus breathed in and looked away. "Tyler you should leave" I whispered. He looked at me and at Klaus. "Fine. But I want to see you again" I nodded. He wiped the blood off his nose and walked up to Klaus. "You don't have to worry"

As soon as Tyler left I walked up to Klaus who was trying to go in. "What was that?" "I was simply making sure you're fine. You are, after all, carrying my child". I smiled and walked up to him. Leaning in, I whispered to his ear. "You and I both know that was more than just paternal worry".

I left Klaus behind and walked in. Caroline was inside, reading a magazine. I felt awkward seeing her but she unexpectedly smiled to me. I looked away and ran up. Calling Marcel, I let out everything, except the part about Klaus, which killed me. "Girl you got some major drama going on in your life seriously. You should protect that child from all of it". Our conversation went on, but I was simply laughing sheepishly. Klaus was jealous. It was so clear. No matter how attracted I was to Tyler, knowing Klaus was bothered felt much better. I would trade every little kiss I shared and would share in the future with Tyler for seeing Klaus like that again. His mask was off.

I hung up, stood up and walked to the mirror. I tried very hard to see a bump, but my child was still invisible to the naked eye. "I may be exaggerating, but your father clearly is more interested than he liked to admit" I whispered to my reflection, hoping my growing child would hear and understand. I slowly went out with a smile to feed my growing hunger.

"No Klaus, if you punch someone, one of your closest for her it is not OK" Caroline yelled as Klaus held his forehead. "Caroline don't turn this into something it isn't" "Are you sure it isn't?" Klaus walked up to Caroline and kissed her. I shut my eyes and walked towards my room again. I felt my inside knot up. Either their romance made me nauseous, or something pregnancy related was happening. My eyes didn't keep still. I heard a door shut. "Hayley?" I heard Elijah's noble voice ask. My vision was blurry, so I could see his outline. "I think I need help" I whispered and lost conscience.

Elijah's POV

Hayley was in my arms and I didn't know how to react. I shook her "Hayley? Sweet God, Niklaus! Niklaus are you here?" "What is it Elijah?" He asked as he walked up the stairs. "Its Hayley" Klaus was by our side before I could finish my sentence. "What happened?" "She said she needed help then fainted, I don't know whats wrong." Klaus grabbed her from me. "Oh my god!" Caroline exclaimed as she arrived. "You, you were human till not that long ago. Is this normal for a pregnant girl?" I asked her. She shrugged with a shocked expression. Hayley started moving slowly. I looked up at Klaus and couldn't believe the expression on bis face. My brother had an innocent smile on his face, the most peaceful one I had seen in centuries. Perhaps, after all, this baby wasn't the only thing that would be Klaus' redemption.

Hope you liked this chapter :) I already know what will happen in the next chapters, but I really want Hayley and Klaus together, so I'll try to accelerate things :) leave s review pls :) (btw I added the ending so a third person could also see the chemistry between the two)


	9. Chapter 9

Hayley's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. "Klaus" I whispered and I felt the grip on my hand tighten. There was a banging noise in my head. I started punching the ground in its rhythm. "What is it? What's wrong?" I shook my head as Klaus continued to repeat the same questions. Caroline knelt down as well and held my chin up. "Her eyes are don't focus well. Is your vision still blurry?" She asked and I nodded. "Her blood pressure must be playing. It happened to my mom sometimes." I took deep breaths and opened my mouth slowly "I think I need a doctor" I whispered and Klaus nodded. I felt my body part the ground and soon I was in his arms instead.

"What doctor will you take her to? We barely know what that thing inside her is" Caroline asked. "That thing...thing is my child" Klaus replied coldly. She didn't say anything again. I felt nauseous. I opened my eyes but the speed in which Klaus moved made my head spin. I started crying softly on his chest, I had never ever felt so uncomfortable in my life before. I started having memories of my life before and the contrast made me feel worse.

2 years ago:

I skipped downstairs with a huge smile on my face. My eye immediately caught the note stuck on the fridge. "Dad please! You know I don't have time for hide and seek. I'm seventeen". I exclaimed with a smile. "Hayley your father has made hide and seek on your birthday a tradition, you know he'll stay hidden for days if he has to" my mom commented and I nodded. I started walking around the house, knowing he wouldn't hide too well so I can find him. Suddenly I saw him, standing behind the lamp, not even trying hard to hide. "Dad!" I called out and he exposed himself with a smile. He ran to me with open arms and lifted me up, turning around and around. "You're happier than I am" I exclaimed. "Of course I am! My little girl turned 17! Both of you are growing up so fast" "Yeah, you should be happy" He shook his head "As you grow up we older people fear that we'll drift apart more and more, and thats the worse than can happen to a parent". "Is that why you insist on playing childish games?" "Of course it is! One day you'll have a child as well. You'll know how it feels. No matter what happens you will try your best not to lose it. You'll care more about it than anything else. If anything ever happened to you, if I lost you I'd never forgive myself. You'll understand how it feels one day"...

Present day:

"No, no I can't lose it, please help me, I can't" I kept on repeating those words. I felt myself being placed on a flat surface. "Now listen to me doctor, you will check her our like an ordinary patient and you will not overreact for any abnormality, except those that can affect the child's health. You will not utter a word of what happened to any soul outside this room, is that clear?" Klaus compelled the doctor. I was in a state of shock. I felt something cold be poured on my abdomen, then a slight push against it. "You don't understand, I cant forgive myself if I do, he was right, I understood, I cant" The doctor came closer to me "Listen, it'll be fine. Your baby is fine, everything is fine. You're simply having severe dizziness and sickness, this occurs frequently in the first trimester. I believe you have some stress related issues that trigger them as well." Elijah helped me sit up. I was shaking and he noticed. "I might" I replied softly and the doctor smiled. "Well, what did you say your name was?" "I didn't. Hayley" "Well Hayley, I'm going to ask you to drink more fluids, preferably natural juices and a lot of water and try to surround yourself with people who care about you, like this young gentleman who I believe is the father of your child as well" I looked up and my eyes met with Klaus'. Caroline suddenly came up and held his arm. "See, everything is fine"

We got home and I was still extremely tired and worried. Elijah ran into the kitchen and came back out with a glass of water. "You need to keep yourself hydrated". I nodded and took a sip of water before placing it on the table. "I need to sleep". Klaus nodded and extended his hand to me. It was another one of those moments when we looked eye to eye and I felt stripped off of all my senses. He protectively put an arm around me and allowed me to put all my weight on him instead of my feet, who struggled to walk. We got to my room and Klaus helped me lie down. As I comforted my head on the pillow he walked to the door. I thought he was going to leave but he simply shut the door and returned to my side. He sat on the side of the bed by me and looked at his hands, almost as if he was ashamed. "Klaus?" I asked and he looked up. "I, um, after I saw you, saw you in that state at the doctors I thought of the way I have been behaving around you." I slowly sat up, shocked and confused by the sudden change in him. "You fought for the child. Instead of backing away, instead of accepting your fate. I'm beginning to think we're a lot alike, you and I" I was still speechless so I chose to keep a brave face. "Perhaps we should use this likeness to create a friendship rather than bickering all the time. It would make this, this co-parenting thing, a lot easier for you and I" "Perhaps the fact that we're alike is the reason why we argue so much?" Klaus held my chin up and smiled "Have some rest, little wolf"

I woke up that morning more peaceful than I had ever lately. I slowly put on a light dress and went out. The house seemed empty. I walked to the kitchen to eat something. I grabbed an apple from the table and turned around to see Caroline standing by the fridge. "Good morning" she muttered and I nodded "I made some juice, you should have some, you know, for the kid". I was shocked that she was so nice to me. "Thanks" She simply nodded and went to the living room. I bit on the apple again and took a sip of the orange juice. The newspaper on the table caught my eye. I pulled it to me and opened it. A piece of paper slid from it and fell on the table. It read "Marcel wants to force the werewolves out of town". I dropped the apple and stood up. I threw on my boots quickly and grabbed a jacket. I had to find Marcel and stop him. He was going to ruin everything.

I knocked on his door many times but there was no answer. I quickly backed away and started running through the city. The Devereux bar could be another place where I could find him. I pushed the bar's door open and walked in. I came eye to eye with Matt but ignored his gaze and started looking for Marcel. "Hayley?" Matt called out. I didn't have time. "Matt, listen I don't have time, you need to tell me if Marcel Gerard is here or not?" "Marcel? The guy thar hangs with Klaus? Yeah they're in the back room". I ran there without another word. This room was darker than the other. I recognized Marcel from afar and hurried to him.

As I reached him both Marcel and Klaus, who were sitting together, stood up. I shot a look at Klaus before returning my attention to Marcel. "Marcel, I have to speak to you" Marcel looked at me worryingly "What is it? Are you fine? Is the baby fine?" He whispered the last question, but it was enough to make Klaus more worried. "Its not about that, Marcel I have to speak to you privately, outside" Marcel nodded and looked over at Klaus who nodded, approving his departure.

"Can we talk now?" "Is it true? Are you really ridding New Orleans of werewolves?" Marcel looked taken aback by the unexpected question. "Hayley I-" "Tell me!" He took a breath and looked around before leaning in closer "I might, I'm not sure, my men want me to. A with foreshadowed a rise in their power. She said they'll be stronger once again. I cannot assure my people that they won't be harmed". I shook my head "Who is the witch?" No answer "Marcel!?" "Listen I can't ok?" I moved my hand to my lips "Davina?" His eyes opened wider and he pulled me further to the corner "Shh, Hayley no one can know about her" "You're protecting her, but why?" "Its a long story" "well you need to know then, the wolves won't harm your people. I can reassure you-" "How can you Hayley? As far as I'm concerned Banshees don't really-" "I am not just a banshee". I rubbed my forehead and bit my lip. "Marcel I am a werewolf, the Queen actually, and the reason why they'll be stronger soon is me"

"No, Hayley, a friend does not hide this!" Marcel exclaimed as I tried to explain myself. "Is there anything else you're hiding? Cause if there is I am not sure our young friendship can survive it". The fact that I was allies with Klaus against him banged against my chest. I shook my head and denied any such lie. He looked at me for a second with suspicion before pulling me into a hug. I sighed in relief.

I smiled when I saw Tyler standing by the house, flowers in his hand. I walked up to him as he extended them to me. I stroked the red petal and breathed in the scent. "Thank you" I whispered and he smiled at me. "I thought apologies were in order" I looked up at him and slowly took a step closer. I felt my skin touch his and our lips joined. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. In small flashed I pictured Klaus kissing me instead. I tried to shake myself out of those thoughts which made Tyler pull back. "Hayley am I?" I interrupted him and continued kissing.

We sat on the porch as I played with the flowers he got me. "I was thinking we should make this more official, like be dating openly, maybe, if you want to" I breathed out and looked at him "You make me happy, you care about me, and that's what I need right now". As I leaned into kiss him once again it hit me. "What time is it?" "11:59, why?" I bolted upwards and dropped the flowers. "Hayley?" He called out but I ran in straight to my room. I pulled open the shelf and got it out. Hardly pulling out the cork, I tried to fill a spoon with my potion, but it was too late. The clock struck 12 P.M. and I knew it was over.

Tyler ran into the room and looked at me. I tried to keep calm. It may not happen anyway. Its not like there were dead people everywhere. I pushed Tyler aside and walked out. The house seemed quiet. I sighed in relief. "I need to drink my potion at 12 to prevent me from seeing any ghosts" I explained as Tyler followed me. "Maybe this time it wouldn't be so bad, you know?" I talked as we got outside "I'm pregnant and all-" My sentence was cut short. I heard a scream and a loud bang. I turned around and saw a girl throwing herself off Rebekah's window. I screamed as she fell. Suddenly she was right in front of me. "Help me, I have been stuck in this realm for decades". Tyler was saying something but I couldn't hear him. "Help me" "How?" I asked with a shaky voice. "Find my murderer"

Hope you liked this chapter :) next chapter we'll see Hayley use her powers as a banshee and get introduced to this side of her as a whole :) her banshee powers will be an important part of the story from time to time, so I won't always block them with a potion. Leave a review please :) There will be more Klayley moments next episode, yet the Tyler-Hayley plot will also continue to grow :) leave a review and let me know what direction you are expecting the story to take...who do you think killed the girl?


	10. The sin of a monster

I was shaking. She was standing right in front of me, carrying cold hair with her. I felt goosebumps. Tyler was simply staring, unable to see her, straight at me. "How can I find your murderer?" I asked and she started fading away "Find my amulet. He has my amulet. Find my amulet and destroy it, or I will be condemned to eternal misery on this realm. I beg of you!" "Who is he?" She faded away.

"Hayley?" Tyler asked as I slowly turned towards him. "I didn't drink my potion so dead people can reach me now. This girl, she threw herself, or apparently someone threw her from the window. She needs me to find her murderer, he has her amulet. Or she will have to stay stuck her forever" Tyler simply stared at me. "You sound a lot like that show Supernatural" I took a breath. He couldn't understand. I had to help her. "Lets visit the archives, try to find out who that girl is". I suggested and Tyler nodded.

I tried calling Klaus on the way there but it kept on going to voicemail. Annoyed, I walked into the place like a diva, which made everyone stare at me. I rolled my eyes and walked to the newspaper archive. After an hour or so we finally got to the correct date and the correct girl. "Seven december 1906" I whispered as the girl's image popped up. "19 year old Savannah Blanchard, daughter of Governor Newton C. Blanchard, found dead. The governor's youngest daughter is said to have thrown herself off the balcony during a fundraising party." I bit my lip and took a photo of the newspaper. "Hayley this is ridiculous" Tyler commented. I noticed he felt uncomfortable, even slightly bored. "Tyler, I think I should take care of this on my own, if you don't mind" "Are you sure?" I nodded and he left, placing a kiss on my lips.

I walked straight as various ideas filled in my head. I saw a man juggle things, who also seemed to be a ghost. I heard voices call out. Passing by the cemetery nearly made me lose my mind. I took out my phone again and tried Klaus. "Hello" Klaus replied and I nearly skipped in joy. "Klaus! Thank God! I need to see you immediately!" Klaus voice suddenly became panicky "is everything ok..with it?" "Father of the year" I hissed under my breath "What?" "Everything is ok with the baby, I just need to talk to you".

We met at home and I immediately got to the point. "You forgot to drink your potion?" He snapped and I exhaled frustratedly "Thats not the point right now" Klaus looked up at me in suspicion "Whose house was this back in the day?" "This was a plantation house. I owned it, but simply used it for parties and such. Elijah didn't fancy parties at our place." I had printed out the picture I had taken, so I took it out and pushed it towards Klaus. "What is this? Did someone get caught up in the history of the city?" "Read!" I snapped Klaus quickly skimmed through it and his eyebrows got raised as he did. "Savannah" he whispered and I leaned in "Did you know her?" He shook his head "not personally, no, but I knew her father. Was the governor, not for long though. His term ended in 08." I took back the piece of paper. "I remember her death though. It was during my party" I gasped and motioned him to continue.

Seven December, 1906: Klaus' POV

I took another sip of my wine and threw the goblet somewhere behind me. "Governor Blanchard! A pleasure to welcome you to our fête once again! And who are the young ladies?" I asked as two young girls followed him. "My daughters, Savannah and Rosalie" he introduced as I nodded at each. They slowly fluttered away. I brought my attention back to the governor. I smiled at him. I knew he had clearly ordered his daughters to keep away from, he was aware of the fate of one other offspring of a governor who met me.

The party was fun, sexy and enigmatic. My hand was never left without a drink. I kissed ladies at corners, winked at others and made future sexual plans with others.

Present day: Klaus' POV

"Klaus get to the point, no need for details" Hayley snapped and I smiled. "Would you like me ti go on then?" "What did I just say?" I smiled again "it wont sound that interesting without the details". She rolled her eyes and sat back, motioning me to continue once again.

Seven December, 1906: Klaus' POV

I was having the night of my life. I did catch a glimpse of the governor's daughters, but it was Rosalie, not Savannah. She was dancing with all the rich bachelors and enjoying the time she was having. I gave her a smile as well, but our long distance interaction was cut short. Elijah placed a heavy hand on my shoulder and panted next to me. "Elijah?" I asked in confusion and he shook his head, signaling something was wrong.

"Follow me brother" Elijah hissed and I did as I was told. Not because I obeyed my dear brother, but because his state intrigued me. "What is it?" My eyes followed his. "Why are you staring at the window? Are you not planning to speak, brother?" I asked teasingly. He slowly walked to the window and looked down. I followed him. "Holy-Elijah what have you done?" Elijah shook his head, I saw the fear and regret in his eyes. "Elijah how did this happen?" "Don't ask brother. For once don't and simply help me" I smiled "You know that's not my style. For that you have to ask Rebekah, but she's no where to be seen, is she?" Elijah rolled his eyes. "We had an argument, I had been- interested- in Savannah for some time" My eyes grew bigger. "Sava-Savannah, that is, ELIJAH WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" "IT WAS OK WHEN YOU THREW THE GOVERNOR'S SON" I started pacing around the room. "Fine, what happened?" "She told me she would never be interested in a monster like myself" I rolled my eyes "You got offended? You got offended and threw her off?" "She told me she loved another. I had given her everything".

I jumped off the window and fell on my feet next to the corpse. "People will think she threw herself off". I noted as Elijah joined my side. "What if they don't? It will ruin the peace between the species". I rolled my eyes and jumped back up. Grabbing a piece of paper I started scribbling. "Dear father and all my beloved..."

We went back in the party. Elijah did so a while before me to make sure all Originals weren't absent at the same time. As soon as I came back in Elijah caught sight of me and hurried towards me. "They will understand. What if they suspect your letter? What if they don't believe she could have had a lover?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed Rosalie who was passing by, pushing her to the corner. "Rosalie, listen to me" I whispered as she looked straight in my eye. He body got weaker and she gave into my hypnosis. "Your sister had a lover. She was in love with someone she couldn't be with. So she was depressed, she cried night after night. Do you understand?" Suddenly a scream was heard in the distance. "my daughter! My Savannah!"

Present day: Hayley's POV

"Elijah killed her?" Klaus nodded and gulped down some scotch. I bit my nail as I thought through what Klaus had said. Suddenly I felt a chill and stood up. "Savannah?" "You're on the right track Hayley. Find the amulet. Destroy it. Burn it Hayley please" she disappeared again. I felt shaken up. Klaus held my arm and I nodded at him. We sat down together. "I need to help her" "I told you everything I know" "I know Niklaus, I know but I need to find that amulet. Klaus I need to or I can't forgive myself". I turned my face towards Klaus. We were closer than I expected. I felt his breath on me. My head tilted toward his. My eyes started shutting uncontrollably. We were in a moment of bliss. Suddenly a voice broke us apart.

"Hayley?" Tyler called out. I stood up immediately. Tyler walked in and gave a slight nod at Klaus before coming close to me. He kissed me and I backed away. "Hayley?" He asked and I gave him a weak smile. "Im sorry Tyler. I need to do something with Klaus". He looked at us both suspiciously. "Fine. But I'm taking you out for dinner tonight". I shook my head which made him frown. "I'm sorry. I prefer staying at home today. I hear voices everywhere I go. I need some peace". Tyler nodded "Tomorrow then?" "Sure" He placed a kiss on my cheek and left.

"Wow. The romance though" I smiled at Klaus but all I wanted was to embrace him, not Tyler. Unhappily I stepped towards him. "How come you don't hear anything now?" He asked and I chuckled to myself. "You think I don't? I hear them all. A lot were killed in the plantation you know...slaves". Our eyes met. The disgust the people went through broke my heart, but there was a different sorrow in Klaus. "Marcel, I found him here as well". I bit my lip and placed a hand on Klaus' cheek. We were eye to eye again. Before I could fall for his eyes he pulled back.

"We must talk to Elijah. I called him. He's on his way." "Thank you" I replied and Klaus picked up his phone once again. "Caroline! At home love. No not right now, but I'll meet up with you at the restaurant in an hour. Yes, so do I love. See you". He hung up and I turned my face away from him. Her presence reminded me of the truth. The truth that he was in love with someone else. Elijah's arrival brought me back to the matter at hand. I looked at him with disappointment. "Hayley?" He asked and I held my head up high. "I guess acting all noble doesn't make you any different" "Hayley" Klaus called out warningly, but I put my hand up, signaling him to keep our of it. "You're a monster" "Watch your tone, Ms. Marshall. You may be the Queen of the dogs but this is not the Bayou" My nostrils flared. I cleared my throat, trying to keep myself from doing, or saying, something rash. "What if I don't" "If you don't I will have to-" "Push me off the window?" Elijah's eyes burst wide open and he shot a glare at Klaus. "Don't look at him. I saw the ghost of Savannah Blanchard".

Elijah handed me the amulet. "Did you take this as a trophy? To symbolize what you had done?" Elijah ignored my question and left the house. Klaus walked up to me and grabbed the necklace. "Lets burn it. I wonder if some weird smoke will come out". I grabbed it back and walked up to the fireplace. I threw it in the flames and suddenly a vision filled in my head. Making me scream in pain.

Seven December, 1906

Savannah paced around the room, aware of the risk she was taking. She was never interested in Elijah, but he was somewhat obsessed. Telling her father would only throw him at risk as well. "Savannah" he called out as he entered the room. Shutting the door behind him. "Elijah listen to me. This can't go on like this, you must stop harassing me" Elijah sped up to her and pulled her towards his chest. Her hair was flying from the wind flowing in from the window "But Savannah, je suis en amour avec toi". Savannah pushed him off. "Leave me alone! You disgust me! You're a monster" Elijah's eyes filled up with rage. "My father is a monster. I am nothing like it". He started violently pushing her away. Then her body pushed against the open window...

Present day: Hayley's POV

"God, no, no" I whimpered and Klaus held onto me. "It'll be alright, love. She'll be free now". I hugged him and cried onto him. He stroked my hair and I found peace in his arms. "I saw him kill her. He pushed her again and again. He wouldn't stop". Klaus cupped my face and placed his forehead on mine. "Get some rest and try to forget little wolf". I pulled back and wiped my eyes. "I forgot, you need to go" "Hayley-" "Go Klaus. Leave me alone"

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It had a "Reign" vibe because as you may have already noticed I'm a fan of the show :) leave a review and let me know what you thought about it


	11. Fighting the love I have for you

I woke up the next day with a headache. The only remedies for my occasional headaches was music, so I put some on. I started with calm music that helped me relax. The house seemed generally empty, so I chose to take a bath as well. Dido's "White Flag" started playing in high volume as I lay in the bubbles. My body felt sore and tired. I knew the doctor told me to expect this during pregnancy, but not this early on. "I will go down with this ship...no white flag above my door...I'm in love..." I was singing along to the song. The lyrics made me think of the man that had conquered my heart. Unfortunately though, he wasn't visiting his newly acquired lands. I missed him, missed talking to him, touching him. I knew I had spent the day before with him but it didn't end well. Oh what I'd give for him to walk in right now...

Suddenly the door flew open and I slid further into the water in shock. "Hayley I-" Klaus walked in and stared at me. His eye went across the whole bathtub before finally returning to my eyes. He hardly kept his eye away from my knees and upper thighs that was exposed. I sat up and hid all the skin I could under the water. "I was, umm, wondering, if you took your potion today" He hardly asked. I pulled the bubbles further towards me to cover me completely. I was turning red. Klaus slowly turned the song off. "Are you hungry?" He asked and I looked away. "I'm sorry if leaving you yesterday made you feel bad. I had already planned-" "I'm fine Klaus. Can you please just turn away I want to get out." "Its not like I haven't seen-" "Niklaus" I hissed and he nodded. I stood up and took my robe. I felt the water get absorbed away from my skin as I threw it on. Klaus turned around, somehow guessing I was done, and lend me a hand. I wore my slippers and walked out of the room.

I had received three text messages. All from Tyler. "I'm going out for dinner with Tyler tonight, just so you know" I announced and Klaus folded his arms and looked away. "Are you going to be at home till then?" "No, I'm going out for lunch for Marcel as well" Klaus laughed and I looked towards him. "What is it? What's so funny?" "Its like you have two boyfriends" I rolled my eyes and took a few steps away from him. I looked at the mirror and took a deep breath. Ignoring his presence, I started to brush my hair. He was behind me suddenly. I felt his hands flow over my arms and touch my hands. "What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly. "You look beautiful" He whispered. I didn't know what was happening, but we could clearly not control ourselves. His hands reached my hair and he pulled them up, forming a bun. "Why don't you try this for a change?" I looked at myself in the mirror. I got back to reality and pushed him away. "Thanks Klaus but I don't need your beauty advice" He sighed and nodded, clearly understanding the way he had just let himself go. He left, leaving behind a woman just shattered with hundreds of different emotions.

I walked downstairs, my hair up in a bun, and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing and apple I looked around. Everyone had clearly left the house. It was 11:59 once again. I grabbed my potion and prepared a spoonful. As I swallowed it I felt my eyes dilate and my brain calm down. I noticed what peace and quiet meant now that the voices had faded once again. I grabbed my bag, wore my Dr. Martens and left the house.

The city seemed very full that day. I walked into the cafe we had chosen and saw Marcel standing by the bar. "Hayley!" He exclaimed as I walked in. We hugged and he lifted me up, leaving my legs dangling in the air. When I finally contacted the ground once again he was still smiling. "Love the hair" he commented and I smiled, turning slight red. It was ridiculous. Why had I done what Klaus had told me to anyway?

We ate and talked for what seemed like hours. We discussed Tyler and even Marcel could see I didn't love him. "Are you sure you want to learn to love somebody?" I looked away, unable to hide the truth through my eyes. "Hayley you don't have to be with somebody" "He makes me feel better about myself" "You have friends for that" I smiled and put my hand on his. Suddenly the door of the cafe opened and in came Klaus with Caroline. This couldn't have been a coincidence. His eye caught my hand on Marcel's, and I slowly pulled it back. "Marcellus!" He exclaimed as he reached our table and Marcel stood up and hugged him, brotherly. Caroline eyed me suspiciously. "Do you mind if we join you? Would be nice conversation" Klaus offered. Marcel looked down at me and I begged him to understand telepathically that they weren't welcome. That, of course, didn't happen. "Of course, come on"

The conversation was killing me. Klaus leaned towards me and whispered "I see you took my advice. You looked lovely" to my ear. I bit my lip and pulled away, goosebumps all over me. Klaus and Marcel kept on talking politics, which tired me desperately. Caroline placed a kiss on Klaus' cheek every change she got. This tired me as well. I had had enough. So when Tyler called I was overenthusiastic to pick up and get out of there. "Hayley, where are you? When should I pick you up? Around six?" "No, I'm in the city now. Just pick me up please I need a night in shiny armour" I heard him laugh through the phone. "Let me guess, Klaus?" I sighed and he understood. "Where exactly are you?"...

Tyler came in the cafe and I stood up and flied to his arms. He embraced me and for the first time ever I felt peaceful in his arms. "You must have really missed me" I looked up at him, resting my chin on his chest. I leaned forward towards his lips, standing on tiptoes. I knew Klaus was watching, and he was watching damn carefully. Our lips slowly touched and quickly started kissing. When we pulled apart Tyler put and arm over my shoulder and I smiled at Marcel. "I'll see you later dear" I called out and he nodded. He knew something was going on. He slowly turned his gaze to Klaus, who was staring at us with eyes full of fury. I waved goodbye and left hand in hand.

One month later

I was three months pregnant. Everything health-wise was generally fine, except I still had severe blackouts and nausea. The doctor promised me it would be over by the second trimester. My personal life was not as great lately. Right at this moment, Tyler and I were having a heated argument.

"What am I to you? A toy?!" Tyler yelled as I continued pacing around the room "Tyler you know that's not true" "Then why won't you let us go to the next level with our relationship? I'm tired of kissing like teenagers" "Tyler I'm pregnant" "Its the 21st century! People do have sex during pregnancy" I shut my eyes when I heard that word. "Tyler I don't want to fight" "Well I want to feel like a man again". He yelled and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Seconds later the door opened once again. It was Klaus. "Hayley" He called out and I stood up to face him, wiping my tears. "What is it?" "Did he hurt you?" He asked through gritted teeth. "What? No! Don't be ridiculous!" I snapped and Klaus was in front of me in less than a second, using his super speed. "Tell me the truth" He whispered and I looked up at his eyes. His hand was on my cheek and I saw how not being able touch me more made him suffer. "I'm fine I promise" I whispered back and he did the most unexpected thing. He kissed me on the forehead and left the room before I could understand what happened.

I was shivering. Klaus' presence had had an effect upon me. I slowly knelt down on the ground. Tears started sliding off my cheek without my control over them. I was hurting, but not sure why. Was it because I loved Klaus more than I loved anyone? Or was it because I couldn't love the man who was offering so much to me. I was in pain, inexplainable, torturous pain that had no remedy.

After finally being able to calm down, I went downstairs. Rebekah was on the phone. She simply waved at me with a smile and left the house. I saw through the window that elijah was waiting for her outside. They got on the car together and left. I sighed and walked downstairs. Klaus was in the living room, alone. He hid his eyes from me when he noticed I came down. I walked into the room and folded my arms. "What are we doing?" I asked out loud and he slowly turned towards me, a scotch in one hand. "What do you mean?" "Why did you kiss my forehead?" He smiled and placed the glass on the table, filled it in once again and finished it off in a second. "You don't want to be with Tyler" I chuckled to myself "Sure, sure I don't. Who do you think I want to be with?" He stood up more straight "You tell me" he snapped sarcastically and winked. I raised my chin higher up. "You...you are so full of yourself" he sped towards and stood face to face with me "Then why do I take your breath away every time I'm near you?" I shut my eyes and breathed in his scent. "You will never be as good a man as Tyler. And that is why I and everyone else will always prefer him over you" I snapped and he laughed. "I have a girlfriend who loves me and I love her. You're the one who is suffering not I".

I sat at the Devereux bar alone that day. Shuffling through my emotions. The bartender handed over my ice tea through shaking hands. This caught my attention. "Hello, are you filling in for Matt?" I asked and she looked shocked by my interest. "Umm, no, I umm, Matt's the guy who used to work here right?" I nodded "Well he quit. So I'm working here now" I smiled "Well nice to meet you. My name is Hayley" She smiled as well no, brushing her blonde hair away from her face with her fingers. "Camille. Nice to meet you". "So Camille, are you from around here?" She shook her head "My family is...I'm a psychology student. I came to town to...I just..." Her hands started shaking again. "Are you ok?" "I'm really not, but if I tell you you'll just think I'm not a good person". "Trust me, I won't"...

"I had no idea about the Church murders. I am new in town" I replied after Camille told me the story of her brother. "Yeah well, he is considered a monster. But Shaun, he couldn't have, he just couldn't". She wiped a tear from her eye and gave me a weak smile. I did the same in return. "Was there anyone who witnessed-" "No one. If only I could talk to him before he died. If only I could ask..." He voice trailed away and I bit my lip as an idea popped in my head. "What if I tell you you can?"

I got home that day, feeling like I had carried something heavy on my shoulders. I took my shoes off and tried calling Tyler again, but he wouldn't pick up. Rebekah and Elijah were joking around in the living room. I gave them a small wave but my phone interrupted me. It was an unknown number. "Hello" I muttered as I picked up. "Your boyfriend is betraying you behind your back. Come to the cottage in the Bayou if you want to know the truth." "What? Who is this?" "A friend". The phone hung up. I got a message right afterwards with a picture of the house. I looked up at Rebekah and Elijah who looked right back at me with furrowed brows and confused eyes.

Leave a review please :) I noticed you guys didn't leave many in the last few chapters :) it would be really nice if you did. Camille is going to be an important part of bringing Hayley and Klaus together, and we'll be starting to see more of Davina soon. Leave a review if you can :)


	12. Torn apart

I didn't know what I was doing and why I was doing it. The Bayou was either very cold that night, or my senses were fooling me. Shivering, I started walking faster. I couldn't see the house in the picture anywhere. If Tyler had picked up, if, perhaps, I had more love for him in my heart, I wouldn't have been here now. I was curious, but I couldn't deny the slight part of me that wished Tyler had done something wrong. No matter how hard I tried, settling down with a man my heart just couldn't bear for made suffer. Before long I raised my head up to come face to face with the house whose image was clutched in my palm. I bit my lip and took a deep breath. I might have been making a mistake. Tyler might be doing nothing wrong in there, or perhaps not even be there, but I couldn't resist. I raised my foot to take a step but the sound of twigs breaking stopped me.

"Who is out there?" I called out in a high pitched whisper, a hand placed protectively over my growing abdomen. "Reveal yourself" I snapped. I heard leaves ruffle and suddenly a figure emerged from the shadows. "Nik-Niklaus?" I asked in shock. He gave me a soft smile and took another step towards me. I extended my hand and motioned him to stop. "You planned this. You sent me that text, you called me!" His eyebrows furrowed but he let his face muscles loose again. "I was actually about to accuse you of the same thing, little wolf". I pulled my hand back to my side and looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" "I got a call, from a friend, telling me to come here to see the truth about Caroline" I bit my lip "Can this be a trap? I got the same thing about Tyler" "Well we'll have to find out I guess"

Klaus started walking to the door. I grabbed hold of him "Klaus if it is a trap we are throwing ourselves in danger." "I have nothing to fear Hayley" "I do" I replied in a lower whisper, if that was even possible. Klaus placed his hand on my cheek and raised my eyes to meet his. "I would never let anything harm you or our child". He referred to the baby as our child. This softened me up and Klaus took advantage of this to walk in suddenly. I followed him as well. The house seemed empty. "There's nothing here" I whispered and he nodded. Before I could say another word he lifted his hand to stop me from talking. He was listening, as did I. In the distance I could hear someone breathing, but Klaus seemed to hear more with his vampiric senses.

We got to the second floor and Klaus seemed to know where we were going already. We reached the end of the corridor and Klaus swung the door at the end open. The sight in front of us made my jaw drop. I felt betrayed in the worse way possible. This was the second time something like this was happening to me, yet I felt completely different than the first time. Tyler was on the bed inside, Caroline on top of him, both nude. Caroline quickly dropped herself off Tyler to his side and covered herself with the sheets. I was in shock. My eyes slowly moved to Klaus, who stood in the centre, expressionless. "Hayley I can explain I swear" Tyler began but I shook my head. Caroline pulled on her dress and stood up. "Klaus listen to me, listen this was a one time thing I don't know how it happened, why it happened I'm sorry" Klaus still didn't move. Tyler stood up as well and came up to me. "Hayley listen please" He tried to cup my cheeks. "Get off me. You're disgusting" "You wouldn't touch me Hayley. I needed someone to-" "Scratch your itch?" I snapped. He shut his eyes and tried to hold me again. "Don't touch me!" I screeched and suddenly Tyler flew away against the wall. Caroline screamed in shock. Klaus stood next to me, breathing in deeply. "She said don't touch her. You won't" He spoke up coldly. "You. Both of you. You are hereby expelled from New Orleans. I will not kill you in respect of our respective histories, but if I see you once again-" "Klaus you can't end it like this. You love me! You begged me to be with you" Caroline snapped. Klaus' eyes dilated and he took a step towards her but I got in the way. He grabbed my hand and walked us out.

He lifted me up and got us to the garden in mere seconds. I pushed slightly against his chest so he put me on the ground. "You don't look angry" I hissed and he smiled. "I am not angry. Caroline and Tyler's little game helped open my eyes" I straightened up and folded my arms. "Opened your eyes? How exactly did they open your eyes?" Klaus took a step towards me and put his hands on my arms, making me drop them to my side. "I know now what I really want" "And what is that?" He was extremely close now. "it's really a who, rather than a what" Everything happened very quickly. He put his hands on my back and pulled me to him. His lips clashed into mine and we started kissing. I was peaceful. For a second I thought I had what I wanted, but reality kicked in. I pushed him away. "No. We're not doing this" "Hayley-" "You're only kissing me to get back at Tyler and Caroline". He shook his head but I turned away and ran inside.

The next few days felt like a new era. Klaus was being extremely different. Rebekah said it's because when "Klaus wants something, he gets it". I refused to be Klaus' next goal. I was sure he didn't want me for me, he wanted me to prove he was still the big boss. My attitude towards him seemed to make him more thirsty to get me. Although I wasn't planning to give in, I had to admit- playing with Klaus like this was extremely fun.

"Hayley!" Klaus called out as I reached the kitchen. He was behind me instantly. I slowly turned to him with an annoyed expression. "I thought maybe we could visit the wolves together?" I folded my arms and frowned "You promised the potion that'll fix them would be ready this full moon" "Hayley I know the potion wasn't ready that night. I know waiting another month doesn't sound great to you but the witches aren't strong enough, they're barely even witches". I nodded but the frown still rested on my face. "I'm meeting with Marcel today" "Don't you think you should remind the werewolves who the Queen is from time to time?" "I see them more often than you think Klaus" I snapped and walked past him. "Hayley we should visit the doctor again" I nodded "I'll call you"

Marcel was waiting for me with a smile. I hugged him which made him feel the growing baby bump. "Wow Hayley you sure are growing" I smiled "Around three months you know that" "Then I guess that's nothing compared to what's coming" He smiled and so did I. "You're going to be an uncle soon, are you excited?" "Sure. Except Rebekah is weirdly territorial over your child. She's taking the aunt duties way to seriously. I mean imagine if she actually was the aunt" I cleared my throat and looked away.

"So Tyler cheated on you and Caroline cheated on Klaus together" I nodded and he chuckled. "And Klaus did...nothing?" "Nothing. Well he exiled them from the city but..." "That's nothing in comparison to what I'd expected. I mean come on, if Klaus Mikaelson didn't actually gain something from this betrayal there is no reason why he wouldn't be furious" "Maybe he was, but he chose to show it silently?" "You don't know Klaus Hayley. When he's furious, he kills". I thought about what Marcel said. Why didn't Klaus kill? Did he really hope this would happen so we'd get a shot? It was ridiculous. Klaus couldn't be thinking seriously about me, about us. He couldn't...

"Well anyway. What did you come here to talk to me about?" I remembered why I had to meet with him in such a hurry. "Marcel, you've been ruling here for years now. I need you to help me out. It's about the werewolves" He sighed and nodded "Anything for you" I smiled and got to the point

"A potion to help werewolves turn back to human?" Marcel repeated and I nodded in agreement. "I need a powerful witch, and I know you know one" Marcel sighed and motioned me to follow him. "Where are we going Marcel? I've been in this house many times, no one lives- the attic" I finished under my breath. Marcel pulled down the stairs and we climbed up. The attic was empty as well. "What is this Marcel?" I asked and he patted my shoulder. "She can see Davina. It's OK" I looked up at Marcel who seemed to be talking to himself. "What are you-" Suddenly the room started filling up with canvasses and paint, and eventually Davina's silhouette appeared before me. "Holy cow" I whispered and she smiled. "A protection spell. Only those I choose can see me". "Smart" I commented "I know right" she replied with a grin.

"I have to leave you two, there isn't much I can do for you anyway. Now that you two caught up you can talk business. I have to meet up with the Mikaelson brothers". I got goosebumps at the mention of their name. Marcel waves us goodbye and left the attic. I looked at Davina who was staring at me with analytical eyes. "Davina?" I asked and she shrugged, coming back to normal. "I'm sorry, I'm just having so many visions about you...some I cannot believe" I took a deep breath and motioned her to ask me anything. "Are you carrying Klaus Mikaelson's child?" My eyes got wider. I started twitching my fingers and keeping my eyes away from hers. She reached out and held my chin, turning my face to her. "Hayley I wont tell Marcel" A tear formed in my eye and my lips quivered. "He brought me here. I didn't know Marcel. I didn't know we'd be friends. I don't know what to do Davina I'm scared" "Why are you scared?" "I'm scared...of losing him forever". I wiped my tear and looked up at Davina. "Who are you scared of losing?" There it was. The question I had been running away from. Who? Whose side would I be on eventually?

"I don't know" I whispered but to my relief she didn't seem angry. She smiled and held my hand. "Its not your fault. You are in love with both of them. Marcel is the brother you never had and Klaus is the man who has conquered your heart romantically" I nodded and took a deep breath. "I don't know what to do Davina" I held my hand to my head and took a shaky breath. "You feel nauseous" She asked and I nodded "Its because of your banshee powers you know. Because you hold them in. Its harming your child" "What?" "You have to accept what you are, not fight it. That potion stops your natural biological system from working how it should. You need to let it go. Let it all out. Hayley you can cope with what your powers throw at you" I shook my head "The voices. There are too many voices" "Hayley I have a book of supernatural beings. There are a lot on banshees. I can lend it to you. It'll teach you how to control it". I smiled and pulled her in for a hug. I was scared, scared for my baby, scared for myself.

When I finished telling Davina about the werewolves she hesitated. "I can make the potion, but you can't tell any other witch about it". "Of course, I wouldn't ever do anything to bring you any harm." She smiled but her expression hardened all of a sudden. "Hayley you need to be careful. There's someone around you who will pose a serious threat" "What?" Davina suddenly collapsed on the floor. "Davina" I called out as I knelt down beside her. I shook her and touched her pulse. She was alive, thankfully. After around 10 seconds I was starting to lose hope. I bit my lip and pulled on my hair. She slowly started to part her eyes. "Davina? Davina are you fine? What happened?" She sat up with my help and shook her head "I can't, I can't remember..."

I didn't feel like going home just yet. Remembering my promise to a newly found friend, I went to the Devereux bar. "Camille!" I exclaimed as we got together at last. "I've been waiting to hear from you for days" Camille whispered. "I know I'm sorry" My eye caught the back room where Klaus and Marcel were sitting. "Is there anyone in the back room?" I asked and Camille nodded "The usuals" I took a deep breath and squeezed Camille's hand that rested on mine. "Cammi I can't stay now. But tomorrow, meet me by the church tomorrow morning. We'll do what we discussed then" "Sure. Hayley I can't thank you enough" I smiled and walked out, leaving a hopeful bartender behind me.

Klaus came by earlier than usual that night. "Hayley" he called out as he came into my room. I was sitting on the bed, covered with a towel, staring at my bottle of potion. Klaus walked to my and sat on the floor by the bed, trying to meet my eye. I put the potion on the bedside table and help my arms to my chest. Klaus started stroking my wet arm with his finger "What are you doing Niklaus" I hissed and he sat up. "What are you doing Hayley? Why are you running away from me?" I pulled my arm away from him and stood up, but he did the same. He softly grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall, somehow gently. "Klaus-" He leaned in, making me feel his breath on me. "Klaus please" He heard my pleading and avoided my lips. Instead he placed his forehead against the wall by mine and sighed. "You're killing me". He was gone the next second.

I didn't drink my potion that day. I read from Davina's book that willpower was the key to block out the voices. I wasn't as successful as one would wish, but Davina had told me it'll take time. Avoiding the household, I quickly left the house and directed myself towards the Church. When I arrived Camille was already there, waiting for me with an excited expression.

"So this Banshee thing" "Trust me, I'm the most normal thing among them" She nodded "I do trust you but...witches and vampires?" I smiled "Sophie's a witch" Camille bit her lip "And I can't tell any human about this because-" "I hypnotised you, for your own well being". I finished talking and stood in the centre of the aisle. "I can feel it. So many lives lost" "Can you hear Shaun?" "Too many cries, it's hard to distinguish..." I whispered, but suddenly there he was right in front of me. "What do you want Banshee" he snapped and I got taken aback by the attitude. "Your sister wants to know what made you do all these horrible things. She can't believe you chose to do this" He looked towards Camille who looked into the nothingness hopelessly "A hex" he whispered. "A hex?" "The witches". He replied and faded away "Shaun? Shaun!" I screamed after him but he was gone. Camille stared at me in shock.

"Camille wait!" I called after her but she kept on walking "Cammi this isn't the answer" "It is Hayley! I will find the witch who did this, and I will make her pay, I promised myself" "You aren't strong enough" "Trust me, I don't care". I felt my head spin. Children, women, men and others cried to my ear. It was the cemetery behind the church that was doing it. I took a few steps and started running away, trying to protect myself.

When I got to the garden of the house Klaus caught me off guard and startled me. "Klaus" I shrieked and he looked at me in confusion. "You're out of breath, what is it?" I shook my head. "Its nothing" "I understand you like playing games with me, but you are carrying my child. So spill it" "I don't think so" "Hayley I deserve to know if my child is under risk" "Well your child isn't!" I snapped. Then came a voice that made me freeze in shock. I slowly turned my gaze to the side and there he was, standing alone with a bottle in his hand that slowly slid and fell to the grassy ground. "Marcel?" I asked through tears and he shook his head disapprovingly. "I can explain" I whispered but I saw it, the face of a betrayed man, looking straight back at me.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Your reviews really inspire me to write more, so even a word would suffice :) those of you that have left reviews so far, thanks for your nice words. Kudos to "Midnightblue08" for guessing most of what will happen this chapter :) I won't say how exactly, but I will say once again that something Camille does will bring the two lovers together once again. Not long left. I hope you liked this chapter. I decided to make Klaus run after Hayley for a change. Leave a review and let me know what you thought :)


	13. A bloody sacrifice

As I felt both our hearts break, Marcel randomly started laughing. "You know, I should have known. I should have suspected. The way Klaus looked at you...how could I not have" He rubbed his forehead and I slowly took a step towards him. "Marcel you are truly my friend, no matter-" "Oh but it does matter. Klaus, Klaus was my maker. He turned me into the man I am today, but you, you I had no reason to trust, yet I did. I cared about you more than I cared about most of others. I should have known you had an agenda. Klaus sent you to get info on me" I shook my head "Marcellus" Klaus began but he lifted his hand, interrupting Klaus. "I'm not stupid. I know you're here to take my kingdom. I won't let you have it Klaus" I felt my insides shatter. I put a hand on my tiny bump and Klaus noticed this. He became protective all of a sudden. "Can't you see how much you're hurting her?" He snapped and Marcel chuckled. "As if you care. All you care about is yourself and maybe that baby. You're selfish. You played an unfair game Klaus, making me think I have a true friend for once" "I do care about her" "No you don't you ignorant monster. You don't have a humane side. Once she gives you what you want you will suck her dry and drop her aside" Klaus' eyes turned yellow and he started growling.

I stood between them, shaking like a leaf. "Marcel please" I whispered but her looked away. "The two things happening, my child with Klaus and my relationship with you were independent of one another." I continued. "If she was my spy I'd order her to kill you" Klaus snapped. "If you are so sure you can why don't you try? Go on Klaus, my sire, kill me!" They were shouting and with my emotions all over the place keeping out the voices of the dead was becoming hard as well. I felt like hundreds of people were talking to me at the same time. I slowly lifted my hands to my ear and covered them. The two were still arguing. I couldn't hold it in me anymore. "ENOUGH STOP SCREAMING SHUT UP JUST SHUT THE F*** UP!" I screamed and fell on my knees. I was out if breath. There was no sound in my head. I slowly lifted my head to see both Klaus and Niklaus clutching their head with a painful expression.

Once his headache ceased, Marcel left in a hurry. Klaus helped me inside and lay me down in my bed. I felt his hand on my cheek. "I knew this was going to happen." I whispered and Klaus sighed "He'll come to his senses" he replied, trying to calm me down. "No, no he won't. I lost one of the closest friends I ever had. Its all your fault" I snapped. His expression didn't change. "Say something" I whispered through tears. He didn't, but his eyes lit up as if remembered something. "I know what will make you happy" He whispered, leaned down, placed a kiss on my forehead and hurried out. I fell asleep before I could understand what he thought of.

When I went downstairs that day Rebekah and Elijah was discussing something in a whisper. "Hey" I called out and they both stopped immediately. I motioned them to explain but they seemed uncomfortable. Rebekah had the same expression Klaus always has when he's up to something. "Where's Klaus?" I asked, losing hope over them ever saying anything to me. "He, he had to leave town for a while. He'll be back soon" I raised an eyebrow but with all that was going really couldn't care less. With a sigh, I turned on my heels and walked away.

Three days later

I tried calling Camille but she didn't pick up. Worried, I ended up going to the Devereux bar. Marcel didn't seem to be there. I approached Sophie who was calculated. "Hey, Have you seen Camille?" I asked and she rolled her eyes. "Since when are you best friends" "Have you or have you not?" I snapped and she rolled her eyes again, turning it into a habit. "She hasn't showed up. The works all on me. Care to help?" I gave her a refusing smile and backed away. Where was she? After another failed attempt to reach her I ended up going to visit Father Kieran.  
"Hayley Marshall the Werewolf Queen" he announced as I went in. The little office he had made for himself while the the Church was being renovated smelled of lavender. I breathed in the beautiful scent and came closer to him. "Father Kieran. I need to talk to you about someone" He narrowed his eyes and tried to read me. "Who exactly...is it Klaus Mikaelson?" I shook my head and sighed. "It's Camille, your niece"

"You did what?" "She was in pain. All she wanted was to know truth. I couldn't have known". He rubbed his chin and paced around in the room. "Please tell me where her house is. Please tell me I need to find her". He looked up at me and nodded "I am not sure, she's not in her apartment. If I create contact I will let you know" I sighed and gave him an agreeing smile.

I had to find her, and my gut was telling me Sophie didn't tell me the truth. Heading back to the Devereux bar, I made sure not to be caught by Marcel or anyone else I could be awkward with. I pushed myself in through the door and gave Sophie an expression which made her understand why I was back. "I told you" she snapped "Well I didn't believe you" Sophie looked around and lowered her voice. "She's on to the supernatural. She has lost her mind, she practically attacked us today" "What did you do?" Before she could answer my phone rang. It was Father Kieran. Keeping my eyes on Sophie, I walked a few steps away and picked the phone up. "Father" "Her neighbor told me shes at home, he can hear her. I can go visit her, but if you seeing her is important than I'll text you the address" "That would be great Father, than you"

Klaus' POV

"What do you mean, no?" I snapped and the older Marshall rolled her eyes. "Coming all the way here was pointless" Hayley's sister was almost as stubborn as she wall, but there was something dark inside her when it came to Hayley. I sighed and circled around her. "Allison listen to me, your sister needs you. She is pregnant and that isn't an easy thing" She rolled her eyes and folded her eyes, showing how annoyed she was. "So you're not coming back with me to New Orleans?" She shook her head and hid away her eyes from me. I nodded, understanding that if trying to persuade her for the last two days didn't work, more wouldn't work either. Breathing in exasperation, I walked out of the big Marshall Mansion.

Hayley's POV

I knocked on her door more than once. "Camille!" I snapped and finally I heard the lock turn. She opened the door with wet eyes. I tilted my head to the side and sighed in sorrow. "I'm so sorry" I whispered and she moved aside and allowed me in. The house was a mess. Photographs, bottles of scotch and books were everywhere. I came eye to eye with her as I picked up the bottle of scotch. "Knock yourself out" she muttered and I shook my head as I placed the bottle on the table "Pregnant, remember" I replied and she processed the information. "Yeah, forgot". She stared at me with analytical eyes that made me uncomfortable. "Wanna talk?" I suggested

Klaus' POV

As I left the airport I noticed the missed calls on my phone. Marcel had called me, many times. I called back, wondering what was on his mind. "Klaus" He said as he picked up "Can we meet? I have some things to talk to you about. I don't want tension between us over...a girl". I didn't enjoy snarky comments about Hayley, but I let it slide. Until the wolves were functioning I wasn't ready to take over. "Sure, meet me in the Devereux bar in an hour"

Hayley's POV

"I have been talking for hours now Camille, why don't you say something as well" "If you want answers then ask for them" I took a breath. "You're right, I do want answers. What were you hoping to achieve by visiting the witches?" "answers, just like you" I was getting impatient "I gave you answers, why are you so cold with me?" She stood up "Because I got more answers today, answers that allowed me to see why you told me what you did" I stood up as well, confused by her attitude "Excuse me?" "You are carrying Klaus Mikaelson's child. You are carrying the heir of the notorious Mikaelson". "And?" I snapped, hoping she'd get to the point. "And? You bitch lied to me! Its Mikaelson and Gerard who hypnotized shaun, not the witches" I was in shock. "Impossible, shaun told me-" "Shaun told you the truth, you chose to lie. Maybe you didn't even see him. How am I supposed to know?" I huffed in annoyance "Are you kidding me?" I snapped as she walked to her desk and pulled open the drawer. Slowly she lifted her hand out of the drawer, holding a stake. "Camille what are you doing?" "I will end both of them"

Klaus' POV

I joined Marcel in our side of the bar with a serious expression. As I walked in Rebekah was walking out. "Sister" I hissed "Nik. You're back" I gave her a sarcastic smile and she got the message. Giving Marcel a nod, she disappeared behind the door. I slowly walked up to my old 'friend' and sat down beside him. "Marcellus" "I called you here to make a deal. Clearly I am not giving up on this city, and you don't have the resources to take me down. Not with my following" I laughed at his confidence as I drank some of my scotch. "If its a deal you want, its a deal you get. But a deal is a piece of paper brother, easy to rip apart" Marcel eyed me in suspicion "Its better than nothing" I smirked "then cheers to our upcoming deal"

Hayley's POV

"Put that down, you are nothing against them" "I work there. I have the backdoor. I just walk in and bam-bam. Done. I even added wolfsbane because Mikaelson is half werewolf" I shook my head "That won't work on him! Besides, they might not even be there." "Sophie texted me, they're there. Now move away. I don't want to hurt you because you're carrying a child" I wanted to use my voice but it can cause death in humans very easily. I ruffled my hair in desperation. "Please, Camille, they'll kill you before you get to touch them" She started laughing hysterically. "Shut up and move out of my way" I took a step towards her. "Camille" "move!" She screeched as she tried to shove me aside. I was holding her back, trying to grab the stake, but the wolfsbane were burning my eyes. She screamed in fury and pushed her hand onto me, stabbing me on the chest with the stake.

We were both in a state of shock for the next few seconds. Rage filled in me. I screamed and pushed her aside, throwing her against the wall. The wolfsbane was killing me. I was in burning pain. Grabbing the stake, I pulled it out of me, making blood come out. I had to find someone. Klaus and Marcel were at the bar which was close. I had to get there. I wasn't the only one whose life was in danger. I was carrying a child who couldn't take too much of this. Throwing a coat over me to hide my blood, I walked out.

People on the way thought I was high or drunk. Hardly keeping my balance I threw myself in the bar and went into the back room as fast as I could. My vision was becoming blurry. From the silhouettes before me, I could recognise Klaus and Marcel. I heard some voice in the distance that seemed to be Klaus'. "Hayley?" It called out. "The bartender girl. Witches, they hexed her brother, father kieran nephew. She wanted to kill you both. I couldn't let her." They both stood up and towered over me. "Hayley you don't look well" Marcel muttered. I didn't have the energy to remove the coat. I extended the stake to them. "Whose blood is th..." The voices started fading away. I slowly collapsed to their arms. I was blacking out. "Stay with me Hayley" Klaus screamed to my ear. My eyes burst open. His hand was on my wound. "Klaus" I whispered "Hayley don't lose consciousness, whatever you do" "I'm scared" "Hayley I will never let anything happen to you. Any of you I swear to you"

Review please! A dramatic end, what do you think will happen? I'm posting as much as I can because due to my upcoming finals in May I won't be able to write as much starting from mid-April. Leave a review and let me know if you enjoyed it!


	14. I thought I lost you

Klaus' POV

My hands were shaking. She was in my arms but there seemed to be nothing I can do to help her, to help them. Sophie hurried in and placed her hand on Hayley's forehead, chanting something under her breath. Hayley's eyes were becoming less focused by the second. "Stay up Hayley don't fall asleep" I repeated. Sophie pulled her hand back and shook her head desperately. "My magic isn't strong enough" She whispered. "What? What do you mean not strong enough?! What will happen to her? Do something!" Marcel crouched by me. "Klaus I know someone strong enough to revive her. Look at me Niklaus!" He snapped. "Stop panicking, control yourself, she needs you to control yourself. Feed her your blood, it'll help her heal" With that he disappeared behind the veiled door.

I bit my wrist and moved the blood to her lips. As it poured in her mouth some life came back to her eyes. I pulled it back and comforted her against my chest. "I'm scared" she whispered. I was shaking. There was a small life inside of her that I had to protect and take care of. That life belonged to me, to us. The panic in me was reflected in her, so I tried to pull myself together. Marcel marched back in with a teenage girl. "What about getting someone powerful! She's dying Marcellus!" I shouted. The girl ignored my anger and crouched by our side. She slowly moved her hand to the wound and started chanting under her breath. Blackened blood started flushing out of the fresh wound. "Wolfsbane? This is bad" she commented, making my grip tighten some more.

"I'm doing whatever I can, I extracted as much wolfsbane as possible, but something has to trigger the healing" She announced and Marcel nodded. "Klaus do something. You're the wolf" I thought of the options. "Breaking a bone could-" "No, not when she's pregnant. No more pain. Think of something else" the girl replied immediately. I didn't know what to do. "Make her happy somehow" She suggested. "How?" I asked in confusion. I felt Hayley move in my arms. "Klaus" she whispered slowly. I came closer to her face, trying to understand every sound she makes. "Kiss me" she said, making me freeze in shock. "What?" "Kiss me Niklaus Mikaelson. Do what you do best" I leant in and stroked her lips with mine. What started off with worry soon turned into a passionate kiss. I felt her body temperature stabilise underneath my skin. I pulled back and she smiled. "Well that triggered it" the girl noted. I smiled and Hayley turned her eyes to her. "Thank you Davina" The young girl, Davina, smiled back and held Hayley's hand. "Hayley you will want to scream any minute now. I'm leaving the room. Sophie has emptied the bar. Klaus, Marcel, you're sort of immune to the scream. You won't die at least. We have to leave though. Hold on tight to her Klaus"

With that, the brunette witch left the room. I heard a door shut. Hayley was staring straight to ceiling, without a blink. I almost started fearing her condition. She didn't seem to breathing either. "Hayley? Marcel call the girl this isn't normal" Marcel took a step back. Before anyone could make another move we flinched with the excruciating pain that filled our bodies through the ears. Hayley was screaming, and as she did more blood spilled from the wound. It started closing up and her chest became fully skin once again. Marcel was on the ground now and I knew no matter how tough he was, more exposure could eventually kill an ordinary vampire.

It was quiet once again. Hayley started coughing. She sat up and held her hand to her round bump. "My baby" Davina hurried back in and knelt down beside us. She placed her hand on Hayley and whispered something. Her hands illuminated. She smiled at Hayley whose eyes reflected the worry inside of her. "You baby's heartbeat is amazing. Its as strong as its mother." Hayley looked at me and I gave her a smile.

We got home covered in blood and fatigue. I was carrying Hayley. I slowly took her upstairs to her room and lay her down on the bed. Taking some comfortable clothing from her closet, I helped her dress up. As the t-shirt went over her head and hugged her skin she threw her hair behind her. "Do you need anything love?" She came a bit closer to me and put her hand on my cheek. "I need you"

Hayley's POV

"I need you" I whispered and Klaus looked at me like an innocent virgin, scared of my touch. "I need you to stay here with me Klaus" I whispered and I got closer to him. "I am tired of forcing myself to stay away from you, when I want you so much" We were lip to lip, about to kiss. "Hayley please don't feel obliged to-" I interrupted him with a sudden kiss. He started to lose all of his kindness and turn into the Klaus I knew. The kiss grew more Klaus-like, something impossible to explain unless you feel it yourself. "I thought I lost you. Both of you" he whispered as we broke apart. He moved his eyes away to hide any sign of softness from me. I placed my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes. I was in peace, no matter what.

I slept with him on my side that night. He respected my boundaries and he made sure I felt his presence. A protective arm over my bump, we both fell asleep.

I woke up that morning and walked to the mirror. I was still a but uneasy. I had lost a lot of blood. Klaus was nowhere to be seen. I looked at my chest on the mirror. The wound hadn't left anything behind. I stroked my hand on the area, trying to feel something. I knew Camille wasn't absolutely to blame, but I was extremely angry at her. I heard some voices from downstairs and decided to join the discussion myself.

Klaus was in the dining room, Sophie Devereux and a few other witches seated at the table while he circled around them. I reached the room and folded my arms as I gave them an angry stare. "Hayley" Klaus muttered as he noticed me and hurried to my side. "Are you fine" I stepped away from him and leant on the table. "So, who will do the explaining" "Hayley I-" Sophie began and I chuckled to myself. "Why am I not shocked" I snapped and started circling around them like Klaus was. He stood aside and watched me. "I am being patient, patient because of the hex you have on me. Patient till the next full moon. But I WONT BE PATIENT FOREVER DEVEREUX" I yelled and they all threw their hands over their ears. I pulled Sophie's away from her ears and whispered to her. "Go to Camille and explain every lie you told her. Explain Devereux or I'll make sure you won't live long enough to lie again" "I have a hex on you" she whispered and I came closer to her ear "We both know you won't act on it, dear. So stop wasting my time"

I pulled back and gave Klaus a nod. With that I left the room and went to the garden. The fresh air opened up my lungs. I shut my eyes to enjoy the scent of fresh greenery. "Hayley" Marcel called out. I smiled at him. He sped to my side and pulled me in for a hug. "Thank god you are fine." I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him tight. "I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to-" "I know, I know I should have believed you. If you were a traitor Klaus would recognise Davina anyway" I smiled and bit my lip. "I must have forgotten to tell him, give me a sec" He laughed and hugged me again. "I was so scared. Thank god you're still here with us"

"I'm hungry" I complained. "Do you want to eat something outside or?" I shook my head. As the witches left my eyes caught Klaus through the window. "I want to be at home this morning. With my family" Marcel nodded, feeling uncomfortable. "Marcel you are my family too" A huge smile filled his face.

The breakfast that morning was great. I felt my head spin from time to time, but it wasn't serious enough to make an issue. Klaus and Marcel seemed to be at peace, Elijah was content about his family's state, Rebekah and Marcel were deeply in love and Klaus and I were like two teenagers trying to establish a relationship. Deep in conversation, we hardly heard the doorbell. "Ill get it" I announced and stood up. "Hayley I can" Klaus offered but I patted his shoulder and went to the door myself.

I flung the Mikaelson door open and stood shocked at the person in front of me. I felt tears form in my eye as my legs wobbled. "A-Alison?" I asked through tears. She gave me a slight smile and looked inside "Are you not going to invite me in?" I took a deep breath and pulled her in for a hug. I couldn't care less if she didn't feel as happy as I did about this meeting. I had my sister back, and couldn't feel happier.

Hope you liked this chapter :) sorry its so hard for me to write nowadays, it takes long for me to publish. Leave a review and tell me what you thought. I'll try to post again soon :)


End file.
